Je suis Jaloux
by Dora Malfoy
Summary: HIATUS - Draco nunca admitiria que o que moveu seu sentimento foi ciúme, ainda era ciúme, e sempre seria ciúme. DRARRY, UA
1. Cabelos Espetados

**Je suis jaloux**

_Isadora Zeferino_

* * *

Draco Malfoy sempre fora completamente seguro sobre sua aparência, sabia que chamava atenção das garotas da sua idade, sabia que elas gostavam do seu cabelo loiro claríssimo e do modo como ele jogava-o para trás, também gostavam na mesma proporção do jeito como suas vestes sempre estavam alinhadas, fazendo-o sempre parecer impecável. Outra coisa que Draco sabia, era que Pansy Parkinson tinha um fã-clube com seu nome, era de conhecimento público que ela sonhava em casar com ele e até escrevia _Sra. Pansy Malfoy_ com letras floreadas no seu caderno.

Ele podia só ter doze anos, mas do mesmo jeito, o choque foi completo quando, num dia calmo no Parque Fuller-Trent, Pansy começou a cochichar animada com as amigas e falou alto o suficiente pra que Draco ouvisse:

- Está vendo aquele menino de suéter vinho? Acho que ele vai ser meu novo marido -

Sua cabeça loira seguiu o olhar da morena, encarando um menino baixinho que se escorava em uma árvore, parecendo fugir de alguma pessoa Já que ele estava de costas, só o que Draco podia constatar era que tinha cabelos negros, e cabelos negros muito rebeldes.

Então aquela paixão de Pansy tinha acabado? Ele tinha sido trocado por um estranho com cabelos espetados? O que tinha acontecido com todo o amor dela?

Poucos minutos depois, o garoto de cabelos espetados tinha sumido, simplesmente evaporado do parque, e Pansy, levemente desapontada, declarou num tom mesquinho para Daphne Greengrass*****, outra fã assumida de Draco, que ela devia estar louca em falar daquele menino, ele nem era tão bonito.

Não demorou muito pra Draco Malfoy voltar a ser o alvo principal da menina, isso até fez bem ao seu gigantesco ego, mas ele nunca esqueceu a única vez onde foi tão descaradamente rejeitado.

Além de ter pela primeira vez nutrido um ódio ciumento por alguém que nem conhecia, Draco decidiu que nunca se casaria com Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

*** Daphne Greengrass -**_ É uma sonserina vinda de uma família sangue-puro, seu nome apareceu uma vez no livro A Ordem da Fênix, pois ela realizou seus N.O.M's ao mesmo tempo que Hermione. Numa entrevista com a BBC, J.K. divulgou que Daphne é a irmã mais velha de Astoria Malfoy, que aparece no final do último livro como esposa de Draco e mãe de Scorpius. _

_A presença dessa personagem na história é relevante para fatos futuros, então achei pertinente situar os leitores. Eu colhi as informações no site , e recomendo-o para pessoas que estão escrevendo e querem alguma informação extra sobre personagens da série._

_Aliás, me desculpem por fornecer tão pouco, mas é só pra tirar da minha cabeça, pois acho que sou incapaz de manter minhas coisas em sigilo, eu preciso necessitadamente que alguém leia, alguém comente, alguém veja, senão logo desisto do projeto. _

_Esta fic, no caso, vai ser longa, com direito a primeira e segunda parte, em ambas, começo meio e fim, as duas partes vão ser separadas num grande intervalo de tempo. (Quando digo duas partes, não significa dois capítulos, pra mim o número de capítulos ainda é completamente indefinido) É uma Drarry que tem como tema o ciúme em suas várias formas, vai ser uma história contínua, não pequenos contos. _

_Espero que gostem!  
Beijos, Dora. _


	2. Outono

**Je suis jaloux**

_Isadora Zeferino_

* * *

ARGH GENTE, DESCULPA SE ATUALIZOU QUINZE MIL VEZES!  
é que na primeira vez eu enfiei o capítulo cru aqui, sem nem revisar  
e na segunda eu escrevi 'sengundo ato' aou invés de segundo, desculpem-me!  
sou lerdinha.  
_

* * *

_

**Segundo Ato – Outono**

Não voltou a ver o menino de cabelos espetados naquele verão, nem no próximo verão, muito menos no outro. Os anos se passaram junto com o vento, rápidos e fazendo mudanças inacreditáveis.

Nesse caso, nem tão inacreditáveis para Draco Lucius Malfoy.

E a genética cumpriu com seu papel, depois de completarem sete verões sem ter um vislumbre daqueles cabelos espetados, Draco estava ainda mais bonito, alto, e loiro.

Provavelmente, ele seria considerado por mais um ano o garoto mais 'casável' da universidade, seus cabelos claros picotados desciam conforme o comprimento, na altura do queixo nos lados e até o fim da nuca atrás, uma vasta franja platinada as vezes cobria olhos de mercúrio fundido, com um leve quê de azul celeste no fundo; e pra afastar essa franja do lugar, ele usava finos lábios beges, soprando-as e soltando um 'unf' aristocrático. Que algo mais _casável_?

Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass e sua irmã mais nova, Astoria, não deixavam um movimento dele ser despercebido, tendo até contado quantas vezes ele soprava seu glorioso cabelo durante o dia, e sendo chefes do comitê Malfoy do campus, não era nada mais que a função delas.

Se Draco seria o cara mais 'casável', então, naturalmente, ele iria dançar no baile de inverno com a mulher mais 'casável', mas a gigantesca e opressora_ Antoine Lefreve_, dona de padrões e exigências tão esquisitas quanto esta fazer um concurso anual como esse, não tinha poucas candidatas a esse posto.

As próprias Pansy, Daphne e Astoria competiam arduamente pelo primeiro lugar, ambas de famílias antigas e poderosas, tinham sido educadas com o maior requinte e eram donas das melhores aparências, com elas, a genética também havia sido enormemente gentil.

Parkinson sempre fora a princesa de todos os lugares onde estivera, a tez pálida, os olhos cruéis de tão escuros e as pernas longilíneas faziam com que ela parecesse tirada de um filme de época, a moça também tratava de sempre manter o cabelo loiro***** escovado e brilhoso, e as unhas da mão perfeitamente manicuradas na sua cor favorita, preto.

Mas as irmãs Greengrass também tinham seus encantos, enormes olhos verdes faiscantes, um verde claro, levemente amarelado, que se assemelhava em grande parte aos olhos de uma serpente. Extensas madeixas negras, que desciam em cachos harmônicos até a cintura, no caso de Daphne, enquanto Astoria cortava o cabelo curtíssimo, dando ênfase a um rosto em forma de coração com sardas adoráveis.

Existiam também outras de beleza estonteante, mas nenhuma perfeita como aquelas três, Hermione Granger, por exemplo, era dona de um corpo esbelto e feições doces, mas não fazia parte de família de 'puro-sangue'; tinha entrado na universidade com uma bolsa de estudos, e passava mais tempo na biblioteca do que em qualquer outro lugar.

Lavender Brown, lindos cabelos loiros, pouca inteligência; Ginevra Weasley, corpo bonito, habilidade como ginasta, falta completa de modos; Milicent Bulstrode, maneiras dignas de uma princesa, rosto digno de um ogro.

Eram poucas as que afrontavam o império do mal da competição feminina de 'mais casável' desse ano.

Mas não eram elas que deviam ficar com medo, e sim o loiro mais invicto da história dos testes de 'casabilidade'.

* * *

- Porcaria de Outono! - Draco praguejou, alto o suficiente pra assustar uma criança melequenta que andava por perto, provavelmente indo pra casa pra limpar os joelhos esfolados.

Outono, na opinião de Draco, era uma maldita desculpa divina pra acabar com seu humor por longos três meses, aliás, por que achavam que ele merecia sofrer? Draco fazia tudo certo, tirava boas notas, beijava boas garotas, ok, as garotas com as quais ele transava não eram _tão_ boas garotas assim, mas, de qualquer jeito, ele era impecável! Com que finalidade o senhor todo poderoso precisava causar-lhe tanta irritação?

- Isso, isso, não tem nada pra fazer no céu, e aí diz 'Oh, vamos jogar folhas marrons no cabelo do Draco' – Imitou numa vozinha fina, irritado – 'Vamos fazer blusas masculinas de decote voltarem à moda', ou pior, sim, Deus, você sabe como me castigar. 'Vamos fazer bege ser a tendência' Bege?! Eu **odeio** bege!

Embora o loiro tentasse parar de pensar naquela estação infernal, estava tudo ali, lembrando-o insistentemente que ela já se alojara no clima londrino, seus Adidas brancos amassavam folhas secas, craqueando-as a cada passo, toda a atmosfera parecia ter adotado o marrom/bege/laranja da estação.

- E antes que você me culpe por essa coisa de bege – Draco continuou, chutando o caminho para tentar evitar o barulho – Todo o outono eu tento bege, e _nunca_ dá certo, eu não fui _feito_ pra usar bege.

No final de sua frase, ele ouviu um riso, como sua atenção estava direcionada aos chutes, e sua cabeça inclinada contra o chão, observando as folhas planarem no ar, seus reflexos não foram rápidos o suficiente para identificar _quem_.

Mas ele sabia _como_, e o som ficou gravado em sua mente, uma risada longa, tirada do fundo do peito de alguém que parecia realmente ter achado graça em alguma coisa.

E mesmo que não gostasse de saber que alguém estava rindo a suas custas, pareceu se esquecer disso por alguns segundos, virando sua cabeça pra todos os lados e dando olhares aguçados às calçadas, o mesmo moleque melequento agora cheio de curativos voltando pra fazer mais merda, um casal de idosos (erght! Amor de velho!), moças de meia idade correndo pra se manter em forma, e... Ah sim, isso chamou a atenção de Draco.

Cabelos Espetados.

_Familiares_ cabelos negros espetados, e mesmo que já fizessem sete anos, tinha certeza que era a mesma pessoa, e não sabia se fora isso, ou sua falta de razão momentânea (talvez causada pelo tremendo ódio ao Outono) que o fizera começar a correr atrás do menino logo depois.

Correu como não se lembrava de ter corrido nem na sua infância, seu cabelo antes tão arrumado estava abandonando qualquer forma ordenada que pudesse ter um dia tido, Draco nem sabia o que estava fazendo-o correr, já que não tinha tomado nem café-da-manhã pra ir pra universidade, primeiro dia de aula era uma loucura.

Mas nenhum até hoje estava sendo tão louco quanto esse.

- Ei! – Gritou, mas para o seu desespero, o menino nem virou, só começou a andar mais rápido, e só então que Draco percebeu o que o corpo alto e esguio do garoto vestia, e parou, estático.

_Ele estava usando o 'Uniforme' da universidade Antoine Lefreve._

_Só os alunos da universidade Antoine Lefreve ganhavam esse uniforme para vesti-lo somente no primeiro dia de aula, como uma convenção respeitosa_

_Então...O menino de cabelos espetados **tinha** que estar na Antoine Lefreve pra ganhar essa roupa._

_Ele estava?_

_Oh, **merda**..._

* * *

***Pansy Loira - **_Todo mundo sabe que a atriz que interpreta a Pansy Parkinson (que aliás, é uma baita de uma figurante) é morena, e muitas pessoas pensam na Pansy como morena, mas na verdade, de acordo com o livro, a Pansy é sim uma blonde bitch, então, sem desrespeitar a opinião e visão dos outros, eu coloquei ela oxigenada aqui mesmo._

_Mais desculpas pelo comprimento do capítulo, mas é que eu não consigo ter ele aqui e não postar, fico ressentida, chorosa, deprimida D:  
Em compensação, estou Lufando com minhas reviews, ok, são só duas, e daí? Estou lufando mesmo assim, eu AMO reviews. *-*  
Continuem mandando, e acompanhando, pooooor favor!_

_Outra coisa, pra quem tiver curiosidade, no meu profile tem o link para a Capa de **JsJ **(Je suis Jaloux), e eu estou começando a fazer uma ilustração pra cada ato, logo, estou agora devendo duas pra vocês._

_Beijos gente! Obrigada pela atenção, Dora._


	3. História, Química e Francês

**Je suis Jaloux**

_Isadora Zeferino_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco não conseguiu continuar seu caminho calmo e tranquilo, e não foi capaz nem de cogitar a opção de entrar normalmente na escola, nunca fora conhecido por ser um dos matadores de aula da AL, mas sabia muito bem que se passasse de cabeça baixa na escola - sem ser visto, de maneira alguma - e andasse mais alguns metros,se encontraria de frente pra uma Starbucks.

O que parecia melhor? Se deliciar com um _Caramel Machiatto_ na mais popular rede de cafés do mundo ou finalmente ver o rosto do menino que tinha sido por anos seu trauma pessoal?

Ah sim, a Starbucks ganhou, a Starbucks sempre ganhava.

Ele não teve complicações em passar pelo portal dourado da universidade, foi só puxar o cachecol verde-musgo até o queixo e andar com um jornal (que tinha comprado no caminho, afinal, ele não se interessava só por café) na frente do rosto que foi facilmente despercebido; isso até passar bater com os ombros numa menina de chanel loiro.

- Draquinho? Ah, é você, Draquinho! -

Merda, Draco suspirou, logo dando um sorrisinho falso, e como sair dessa?

- Bom dia Draquinho! - Ela não esperou sua resposta, nunca esperava, na verdade - Está frio hoje não? - Sorriu, mordendo os volumosos lábios vermelhos, tinha acabado de passar batom.

- 'Dia, Pans - Respondeu educado, olhando em volta, preocupado em ser visto por algum professor e não poder mais executar seu tão bem bolado plano, que já tinha sido atrapalhado por aquela loira enxerida - Você não vai entrar não?

Isso seria uma deixa, mesmo que ele soubesse que dificilmente Pansy iria embora sem levá-lo junto, pensou que valia a pena correr o risco. Tudo pra conseguir seu _Machiatto_, repetiu em mente.

- Entra comigo - Deu uma risadinha fina em tom de flerte, Draco admitia que já tinha pegado ela, mais de uma, de duas... Ok, de cinco vezes, e ela era sim gostosa de apalpar, mas seus assuntos? Ugh, por deus.

Ponderou novamente, o que parecia melhor? Um delicioso _Caramel Machiatto_ mais Pansy Parkinson tagarelando por quarenta e cinco duradouros minutos ou o lance todo do trauma do menino de cabelo espetado?

Nesse momento o _Machiatto_ pareceu bem menos delicioso, nem a Starbucks ganhava dessa vez.

Muito bem garoto do cabelo espetado - pensou Draco, ajeitando a postura e indo na direção da universidade sem nem ao menos esperar Pansy - Anote na sua agenda, hoje você vai conhecer Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Quando Sirius tinha dito que a Universidade Antoine Lefreve era um lugar pequeno e modesto, Harry nunca deveria ter acreditado, sentia seu estômago borbulhar a cada olhada que via meninas com bolsas de grife e garotos com relógios caríssimos, Odiava esse mundo.

E se não bastasse só o fato de odiar todas aquelas pessoas mesquinhas, ia naquele momento precisar da ajuda de alguma delas, pois estava inteiramente perdido.

- Com licença - Tocou suavemente o ombro uma menina de cabelos avelã, que olhava os próprios horários - Você pode me dar uma ajuda, em que sala é Cálculo II?

A menina se virou prontamente, e ao parar o olhar nele, encarou-o de cima a baixo, Harry aproveitou os poucos segundos que teve para analisá-la de volta, não era muito alta, tinha algumas sardas esparsas no rosto e olhos castanhos escuros que naquele momento pareciam muito inquisitivos, parecia carregar nos braços vinte quilos em material de leitura.

- Claro, Sala 873 – A voz dela era exatamente como o moreno imaginou que seria, autoritária, sem deixar uma leve suavidade amigável.

Olhou para os lados, preocupado, não via nenhuma placa indicando onde era essa tal sala 873, e pelo que sabia, por todo o campus existiam mais de novecentas salas, não ia conseguir chegar a tempo em sua primeira aula. Oras, que jeito excelente de começar o ano Potter! Suspirou para si mesmo.

- Ahm, você quer ajuda pra chegar lá? -

* * *

Depois de ser largada atônita por um Draco estranhamente determinado, Pansy chutou algumas folhas, por que ele agia desse jeito com ela?

Viu alguns calouros lançarem a ela olhares tortos por estar ali sozinha na entrada da escola olhando para o nada e bagunçando as folhas secas, oras, nem ficar irritada ela podia mais? Por causa da imagem ela precisava realmente estar sempre feliz? Ela tinha que estar sempre feliz?

Nunca fora de desrespeitar as regras da alta sociedade - gostava e prezava estar no patamar mais alto, obrigada - mas por que as vezes os bolsistas idiotas pareciam tão ridiculamente agradecidos pela... Ahm, vida? Essa patética alegria inesgotável deles servia só pra lembrar Pansy que ela estava atrás do mesmo garoto há mais de nove anos, e que, obviamente para qualquer observador, ele não dava à mínima. Que não importava o quanto ela tentasse ser perfeita, ele nunca notava, ele nunca a olhava daquele jeito, nunca sorria de volta, ele era... Impossível!

Talvez isso agradasse Pansy, de algum jeito, por Draco ser tão exigente, ela queria ainda mais e mais tê-lo para si, roubar o coração daquele menino tão, tão difícil.

Mas se ele ao menos desse uma pequena amostra que gostava, nem que...

- PAAAAAAANSY PARKINSON AUTISTANDO! - Um peso considerável se jogou sobre suas costas, e logo sentiu seus ouvidos estourarem com o grito

- Caralho! Que mer... -

- Pansy, eu sempre achei que você fosse autista - Outra voz muito parecida com a primeira foi ouvida mais lá de trás, Pansy grunhiu, balançando os braços pra tentar tirar a sua melhor amiga maluca de suas costas

Depois de alguns arranhões propositais, puxões (esses foram sem-querer) de cabelo e alguns alongamentos por parte da loira, para, como ela disse, ajeitar a coluna que a outra garota tinha acabado de entortar com seu peso, Pansy se deparou com dois rostos idênticos.

- A dieta não tá indo bem, não é Daphne? - Sorriu maldosa para a menina que era um pouco mais alta, Daphne Greengrass era sua melhor amiga desde, desde que tinha nascido, ou talvez até desde o primeiro chute dentro da barriga de sua mãe, já que a Sra. Parkinson engravidou da primeira filha no mesmo mês que a Sra. Greengrass.

- Ouch, Essa foi boa Pans - Logo a mais baixa também entrou no assunto, rindo do comentário. - Chega de Cookies pra Daphnezinha

Essa era Astoria Greengrass, uma cópia um pouco mais baixa de Daphne, as diferenças se limitavam à um par de óculos sutis, que davam a mais nova um ar mais intelectual, e cabelos curtos e repicados, a mais velha levantou os olhos e encarou a irmã, os olhos idênticos faiscavam irritados um contra o outro.

- Cala a boca, Astoria, já olhou pra sua bunda gorda hoje? - Respondeu numa acidez assustadora - Aliás, o que você ainda está fazendo na minha universidade? Vai pra sua escolinha, vai.

Com um olhar forçado de mágoa, Astoria fechou a boca, ajeitou a mochila e saiu andando, ainda era muito nova pra ir pro mesmo lugar onde Daphne e Pansy estudavam.

Um silêncio pesado se instalou entre Pansy e Daphne, a atmosfera sempre ficava esquisita quando as irmãs brigavam, já que a loira não podia tomar parte em nenhum dos lados, as duas eram suas amigas mais estimadas, e depois, nem foi como se alguma das duas precisasse falar, o sinal deu conta de acabar com o antigo silêncio.

- Ai, cálculo dois! - Gemeu Daphne, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, agarrou o braço de Pansy e começou a andar mais rápido - Caramba Parkinson, anda logo! Você quer mesmo que a Sinistra coloque nós duas pra fora de sala?

Movida pelas palavras 'Sinistra', e 'Fora de sala', Pansy acompanhou do ritmo da menina mais alta.

* * *

- Então você é uma bolsista! Uau, fantástico! –

O caminho para a sala de cálculo era ainda mais longo do que o moreno tinha esperado, já tinham subido dois lances de escada, atravessado um pátio enorme e agora estavam pegando um dos elevadores do prédio central pra chegar ao sétimo andar.

Nesses breves minutos, percebeu como fora bom ter pedido ajuda à aquela menina em especial, seu nome era Hermione Jane Granger, e ela não vinha de famílias abastadas, como a maioria das outras pessoas, estava ali por ser algum tipo de Einstein da atualidade, Harry achou fácil conversar com ela.

Sorriu para si mesmo ao pensar em como tinha tido sorte por encontrá-la, quem diria que numa escola particular cara de alta procura, e para piorar, francesa, acharia tão rapidamente uma pessoa que não fosse esnobe?

* * *

Entrou pelos corredores com um costumeiro frio na barriga, aquilo não podia ser nervoso, Draco Malfoy não tinha nervoso de conhecer ninguém, de jeito nenhum, alguma coisa no seu café da manhã definitivamente não devia ter descido bem.

De fato, deviam ter sido os waffles, as vezes Maria colocava muito xarope de maple neles, e agora ele estava com o estômago revirando, só podia ser isso.

Afinal, aristocratas sempre tinham estômagos altamente irritáveis, tomando como exemplo...

- Você está brincando! – uma risada masculina ressoou atrás do loiro, que quase deu um pulo assustado, essas pessoas que gritavam nos corredores deviam ser exterminadas, não estava pagando uma quantia de cinco dígitos por ano para se arrepiar nos corredores – Nossa, gostar de química é uma tortura.

Pronto, tinha que ser um idiota com aquela risada, química não era tortura, química era vida, amor, paixão, sempre fora a matéria preferida de Draco, e ajudava ainda mais o fato de que seu padrinho era o professor de química da AL.

- Harry, você gosta de história – uma voz, dessa vez de uma menina, também ecoou, Draco fungou irritado, ele não queria ficar ouvindo a conversa de dois sujeitos, na verdade preferia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos, que eram muito mais fascinantes e inteligentes – A maioria das pessoas me acha louca é por gostar de história.

Isso, além de serem dois idiotas, eram também malucos mesmo, história não era uma matéria, era um castigo, uma palhaçada tediosa que se repetia de ano em ano, não tinha graça, não tinha lógica, e o Prof. Lupin, o encarregado de história na AL, ainda lecionava a matéria alegre, como se aquilo fosse remotamente interessante

E devia ser, mas só no mundo dos pobretões como ele.

- É a única matéria onde sou bom mesmo – riu novamente, nesse momento Draco desejou que os corredores fossem mais curtos, desse modo, talvez ele até já estivesse dentro da sala sem ter que ouvir a conversa de desconhecidos. – Mas me diz, nós realmente aprendemos francês? Por que além de ser ridículo, é muito gay.

Oh sim, Draco agora estava em fúria, podiam falar da sua matéria preferida, e sim, ele entendia que o fizessem, nem todos tinham sido abençoados com um cérebro tão superdotado como o dele, e os coitadinhos nem se esforçando aprenderiam a maravilhosa arte da química num futuro distante.

Mas francês não era ridículo! E muito menos gay! Aliás, era _sexy_, e muito hétero!

Quando virou metade do corpo pra informar ao garoto que se ele não sabia, a escola era francesa, e que era um idioma de classe alta, e talvez por esse motivo parecesse ruim aos olhos de criaturas inferiores, se deparou com cabelos negros e espetados.

_Ai meu Deus._

* * *

  
Nada demais dessa vez, gente, sinto muito, eu falei que ia fazer um capítulo maior, mas eu sou tããão terrivelmente preguiçosa, sem condições.  
espero que gostem!


	4. Sentimentos são

**Je suis Jaloux  
**_Isadora Zeferino_

_

* * *

_

Quando o loiro que estava na sua frente virou, Harry achava que ele ia falar alguma coisa.

Seria normal ele falasse alguma coisa, o anormal foi que ele não tivesse falado nada e entrado num estado mórbido de coma.

* * *

Dessa vez seu estômago mostrou de verdade o que era borbulhar, e como ele percebeu, não era por causa dos Waffles, e de acordo com a menina morena, o nome da sua indigestão era _Harry_.

Essa sua indigestão era mais ou menos cinco centímetros mais alta, tinha aqueles marcantes cabelos negros pontudos, que apontavam para todos os cantos possíveis e imagináveis, olhos irritantemente verdes e uma estranha cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

Exalou o ar, fechando sua boca que até agora permanecia escancarada, devia estar parecendo o idiota dos idiotas, ali parado observando o menino, mas o outro também não parecia muito mais astuto, encarando-o na mesma intensidade.

Por deus, ele nem tinha se preparado pra isso!

Podia ter deixado o mundo naquele segundo, pessoas da idade dele morriam de enfarte também, e o baque psicológico de ver pela primeira vez seu objeto traumatizante tinha sido chocante, seu corpo todo estava arrepiado.

- Malfoy? Perdeu alguma coisa aí atrás? A aula vai começar -

Não entendeu como teve forças para virar a cabeça, mas o fez, e enxergou um ruivo sardento olhando-o com as sobrancelhas frisadas, e então caiu em si, estava parado na frente de dois completos desconhecidos (embora agora soubesse o nome do garoto de cabelos espetados) sem falar absolutamente nada.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Seus ombros começaram a chacoalhar de terror, agora o que ia fazer? Virar e ir embora como se nada tivesse acontecido? Fingir que estava realmente procurando alguma coisa? Meu DEUS, por que ele levava TANTO tempo pensando ao invés de simplesmente sair correndo????

Teria sido melhor ter corrido pra começo de conversa, tudo seria melhor do que estar congelado encarando um outro garoto enquanto esse garoto e a menina do seu lado encaravam de volta.

- Malfoy? Draco? – A pessoa que a pouco tinha o chamado agora estava do seu lado, segurou com as mãos cada um dos seus ombros e chacoalhou, sussurrando um 'Cara, o que há contigo?' enquanto Hermione e Harry pareciam um tanto que assustados – Desculpem o garoto, ele tem Síndrome de _Tourette_, às vezes ele para do nada e fica de boca aberta encarando as coisas, é normal – riu sem graça, dando um chute no loiro pra ele reagir.

Draco choramingou, tanto de dor por causa do chute quanto de vergonha, tinha que fazer papel de bobo na frente do garoto de cabelo espetado? Beleza, era a terceira vez que se deixava afetar de um jeito tão absurdo, essas coisas não deveriam acontecer com Draco Lucius Malfoy, ele não pagava mico, ele não sofria vexame, ele não passava vergonha, nunca!

Hora de consertar isso, por Salazar.

- Ah, desculpa _Weaselbee_ – Falou teatralmente, então encarou novamente os olhos esverdeados de Harry – E vocês me desculpem, por favor, eu sou doente.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, a mais nova estrela da Broadway.

* * *

_Ele ainda não chegou_

Parkinson se contorcia na cadeira, tentando imaginar por que Draco ainda não estava na sala, o primeiro tempo dele era Cálculo II - e ela tinha certeza disso, já que tinha mudado todos os seus horários pra estar sempre com ele – Mas ainda assim, ele tinha saído na frente dela, e ainda não estava lá.

- Que cara estranha é essa, Pans? – Daphne perguntou despreocupada enquanto lixava inutilmente a ponta de suas unhas manicuradas –

A loira imediatamente ajeitou a postura, abrindo o caderno de cálculo enquanto a professora não chegava, se começasse a fazer exercícios talvez sua mente parasse de vagar sobre um certo menino.

- Cara? Não estou com cara nenhuma – Suspirou, pegando uma lapiseira no estojo e alinhando-a com a borracha e a caneta, sempre fora desse jeito, absurdamente organizada.

- Mentira, você está com uma cara de quem não tomou café, você comeu direito? – Pansy quase riu da amiga, Daphne era tão bobinha, não entendia nada, nem que essa coisa dançasse street dance nua na sua frente – Ou você vomitou o café?

- Shhhhh! Greengrass! Não se fala essas coisas em voz alta, você sabe que eu parei com isso – Sua mão voou no rosto da morena, nem em sonho alguém poderia escutar isso, como seria mais casável se soubessem que ela vivia enfiando o dedo na goela? – E relaxa, eu não estou com fome.

Levantou os olhos para o quadro-negro, vendo Granger e um menino novo entrarem, estava tão distraída que nem se permitiu deixar o olhar cair sobre o garoto, desviando o olhar para a floresta do lado de fora.

- Meu deus do céu – A voz anasalada e os cutucões de Daphne, que realmente doíam, já que ela enfiava as unhas verdes pontudas em seu ombro pra valer, tiraram-na do mundo autista que ela estava visitando com freqüência ultimamente – Quem é esse?

Pansy seguiu entediada o dedo indicador da amiga, que apontava para um verdadeiro pedaço de mau caminho, como ela não tinha notado antes? Quando pensava em Draco por que as coisas sempre pareciam tão alheias?

* * *

Daphne não queria saber mais de cálculo II, ou de qualquer outra matéria, sequer queria pensar em algo que não fosse Harry James Potter.

Como alguém podia ser tão incrivelmente _gostoso_?

Aqueles cabelos bagunçados eram uma tentação, seus dedos comichavam para tocar naqueles fios e experimentar a maciez do negro escuro como a noite, e aqueles olhos, que olhos eram esses? Daphne tinha olhos verdes, Astoria tinha olhos verdes, Seamus Finnigan tinha olhos verdes, Harry tinha olhos de uma tonalidade que ainda não havia sido nomeada, aquilo era verde demais sequer pra ser verde!

Sem falar nos ombros largos do menino, e no queixo forte, também tinha aquela mão enorme e masculina, como não se derreter completamente a isso?

Se aquilo era amar, Daphne nunca tinha amado Draco.

Ela decidiu que agora amava Harry.

* * *

_Draco Malfoy é uma peça, não, um completo espetáculo de um cara só.  
_

Rony suspirou, deitando a cabeleira ruiva sobre os braços cruzados na mesa, só cinco minutos de aula da Prof. Sinistra e ele já se sentia como um urso, prestes a entrar num longo, delicioso e profundo sono de seis meses. Como alguém agüentava aquela droga?

Virou lentamente a cabeça para a direita, se deparando com alguém que ele sabia que adorava esta tal droga, ele nunca tinha conversado diretamente com Hermione antes, mas sempre soubera seu nome, e o quão CDF ela era.

Eram coisas que qualquer um ia saber facilmente, todos os bolsistas na AL eram muito inteligentes, gênios até. Mas para Ron, só saber disso já era demais, ele mal se lembrava do nome dos professores, que já lecionavam há uns bons dois anos.

Pela falta do que fazer e a preguiça de prestar atenção em Cálculo II, ele se pegou pensando na garota enquanto a observava, ela podia ser um gênio, mas isso não queria dizer que ela era feia, tinha alguma coisa engraçada nos seus olhos castanhos impiedosos e nas sobrancelhas escuras arqueadas que a faziam parecer adorável, de certo ponto de vista. Hermione não só escutava e compreendia o que a professora queria dizer, como também tinha tempo pra anotar coisas na apostila com um lápis azul.

Ron sempre fora péssimo em fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

E seu pensamento viajou tão longe que ele pareceu desfocar a visão, ficou desfocada o suficiente para que Mione percebesse seu olhar e virasse envergonhada sem que o próprio ruivo se desse conta disso.

* * *

As aulas de Cálculo II sempre tinham sido tediosas, mas essa estava fora dos limites, a única pessoas que realmente prestava atenção era Granger, que na verdade só parecia estar prestando atenção, pois na verdade pensava como era incômodo estar sobre o olhar do ruivo ao seu lado, ele era muito bonito, e era um dos esportistas da escola, um dos mais cobiçados, mas... Estava com medo daquele olhar.

Parkinson costumava ser uma pessoa concentrada, mas nesse dia em especial a presença do loiro a sua frente a incomodava, ele não virava, ele não se mexia, ele parecia não respirar, e desde o momento quando sentara, não tinha soltado nem um oi pra ela, por que ele tinha que brincar de difícil?

Daphne, na cadeira ao lado de Pansy, sempre cumprira bem seu papel de disléxica, era tão sonhadora que os professores pouco contavam com a atenção de seus olhos verde-amarelados, que nesse dia estavam pensando em algo além de cosméticos, Harry, **Harry**, _Oh Harry_! Suspirava em mente, era tão engraçado como o sentimento pipocava nela, já se derretia de amores pelo menino.

Rony não sabia muito no que pensar, ele viajava tanto que praticamente nem se lembrava em que aula estava, teve que olhar na apostila de Draco, na mesa à sua esquerda, pra saber qual era a matéria.

Harry tinha deitado o queixo acima dos pulsos e fechado suavemente os olhos, a franja rebelde caía sobre seus óculos e lhe dava tontura, aumentando ainda mais a sonolência, de onde será que vinha todo esse sono? Abriu a boca para um bocejo e se esticou para o lado, olhando para a sala pouco atrás dele, esfregou os olhos.

Lá estava aquele menino loiro levemente adoidado, já tinha o visto mais cedo, reclamando alto sobre estações sazonais, ele era estranhamente engraçado, de um jeito que Harry não conseguia definir, embora tivesse um andar altivo, traços polidos e aristocráticos e falasse com o nariz arrebitado, ele parecia tão... Problemático e hilário ao mesmo tempo, entre suas divagações, não percebeu que tinha dado uma baixa risada.

Draco estava confuso, não sabia se sentia antipatia, apatia ou simpatia pelo moreno que sentava na sua diagonal, enquanto o encarava, sentindo seus músculos resetarem, percebeu que ele tinha virado e olhado de volta, sem mais nem menos, ele deu uma risada.

As confusões de começo de ano naquela sala não seriam metade do que ia acontecer esse ano.

E cada um deles sabia disso.

* * *

_**Repito, gente, meus capítulos estão tão nada demais, muito enrola enrola, mais desculpas e devo dizer que isso foi só um interlúdio pra explicar como os personagens estão se situando à história.  
Beijos, e MUUUUITO OBRIGADA por todos os comentários divinos!**_

obs: No meu profile tem um link para as capas dessa fic, quem quiser dar uma olhada passa lá! Também tem um desenho que eu fiz anteontem do Ron, da Mione, do Haz e do Dray, pra quem quiser dar uma olhada, http (dois pontos, duas barras) dora (travessão) zeferino (ponto) deviantart (ponto) com (barra) art (barra) Friendship-in-all-it-ways-117960057_** OU vá em **http (dois pontos, duas barras) dora (travessão) zeferino (ponto) deviantart (ponto) com **e procure os desenhos onde está escrito 'Je suis Jaloux'**_

Beijos, Dora


	5. Harry Potter

**Je suis Jaloux **

_Isadora Zeferino_

* * *

Quando o último sinal tocou, Harry olhou janela afora, o barulho dos alunos se levantando, guardando seus materiais e deixando a sala não foi alto o suficiente para tirá-lo do torpor que a visão do céu azul lhe causou, depois de conhecer Hermione e Ron, tinha sido a melhor coisa do dia.

As copas dos cedros seculares se misturavam com a complexidade de azul e amarelo no céu, o vento espalhava as enormes nuvens delineadas e dali podia ver a torre da universidade, uma construção antiga e majestosa.

- Harry? -

Atendeu ao chamado vagarosamente, sentindo como se saísse de um plano e fosse para outro, então olhou para a sua amiga morena, que já tinha a mochila sobre as costas.

- Uhm Mione? – Sua resposta saiu lenta, talvez até lesada.

- Tudo bem com você? – Ela pulou uma das cadeiras, parando de frente pra ele, quando viu que não tinha entendido o motivo da sua pergunta acrescentou – Você não viu que a professora já saiu?

- Desculpa, eu me distraí -

Hermione meneou a cabeça, fingindo ter compreendido, logo sentou sobre a mesa à frente de Harry, esperando que ele guardasse seus cadernos e o estojo.

- Você já conhecia o Draco? – Perguntou, ao colocar também sua mochila sobre o ombro, os dois saíram um do lado do outro, atravessando os extensos corredores

- Eca, Harry, as únicas pessoas que chamam o garoto de Draco são as que participam do clubinho dele – Respondeu um tanto enjoada – Gente normal chama ele de Malfoy, e não, ele nunca tinha nem sequer olhado pra mim antes.

Pararam em frente ao elevador, o moreno frisou as sobrancelhas, digerindo a resposta da amiga enquanto ela apertava o botão prateado do ascensor.

- Clubinho? -

Hermione bufou, como se estivesse tendo que explicar alguma coisa complexa para uma criança.

- Você veio pra AL sem saber absolutamente nada sobre o lugar? Vamos lá, Harry, essa universidade é famosa pelas tradições, e eu não acredito que você chegou aqui desse jeito, um novato completo -

- Pode acreditar, eu não sou do tipo que pesquisa – murmurou ácido, rindo da expressão desgostosa na cara da morena ao ouvir o comentário indireto.

- Nem sequer leu '_Antoine Lefreve: Uma história_'? -

- Não, Hermione, eu ... -

- Mas é leitura obrigatória! – Deu um gemido frustrado, sem sequer deixá-lo terminar, a irresponsabilidade dos outros sempre a incomodava – A Professora McGonnagal sempre discute esse livro no primeiro dia de aula, e ela faz perguntas diretas pra todos os alunos – Harry se encontrava quase no começo de uma gargalhada, parecia até que a amiga ia começar a espumar - Potter, isso é muito sério! Não ler é suicídio!

- Eu rio da cara do perigo, Granger -

* * *

Ele não demorou em chegar à casa de Sirius, a própria ficava a três ruas de distância da universidade, e embora a família Black fosse impiedosamente rica, ele vivia numa moradia de classe média de um condomínio popular.

Não que a casa não fosse bonita, ainda que de frente tivesse um toque de abandono graças as trepadeiras que já tinham tomado conta da parede de pedras claras, ao abrir a porta de cedro australiano, Harry sempre se surpreendia com a aparência ao mesmo tempo clássica e desleixada da construção.

Como Sirius já tinha lhe dito, era culpa dos pais de Harry que aquela casa tivesse toda a tal imponência, ambos arquitetos conhecidíssimos no convívio de gente de classe alta, tinham feito a casa de presente para o mais estimado amigo quando este se decidira em deixar a antiga Mansão Black.

E como os dois, de acordo com o padrinho 'Não brincavam em serviço', tinham mobiliado os dois extensos andares com as melhores madeiras, os melhores tecidos, almofadas, artesanatos e eletrodomésticos, nada muito chamativo, afinal, Sirius gostava de coisas caras que mesmo esbanjando qualidade não gritassem seu preço quase áureo.

Harry nunca tinha tido o luxo de conhecer seus pais, embora todos lhe falassem muito bem dos dois, tinha se tornado órfão com alguns meses de idade, seu padrinho tinha ficado para lhe tomar conta numa noite chuvosa, seus pais tinham um jantar onde a presença era inevitável, uma coisa de certo modo levou a outra, e na manhã seguinte os ilustres Potter's apareceram numa foto sorridente com palavras nada sorridentes abaixo.

Era difícil se pegar pensando nisso para o moreno, já que na maior parte da sua vida aprendera a aceitar e seguir sem olhar para trás, era sortudo somente por estar vivo! Por ter um padrinho carinhoso e preocupado como Sirius sempre lutando por ele, e por agora estar calmo e feliz, vivendo como um adolescente qualquer.

Por que seus anos de juventude não tinham sido tão bons assim.

Passara pela desventura de ser a corda de um cabo de guerra entre suas famílias, a irmã de sua mãe, Petúnia, uma mulher antipática e fofoqueira com ossos proeminentemente eqüinos, tratou de rapidamente alegar que a posse do menino era sua, interessada no ouro da irmã e seu marido, a mulher desprezível ainda tinha um trunfo nas mangas, registros e fotos, Sirius era um alcoólatra, aos olhos da justiça incapaz de cuidar de uma criança.

Sem condição de ir contra Petúnia, o padrinho se recolheu em sua casa, em tratamento domiciliar, mesmo que não bebesse quando estava com Harry, reconheceu todos os seus vícios, agradecendo que a antipática tia de seu afilhado não sabia metade, já estivera metido com tráfico e tudo que se dava direito, esperou pacientemente até que não fosse mais um contato dos maconheiros regionais, nesses momentos chegou até a agradecer a mulher ossuda, lembrar do seu estado anterior o mostrava como estivera inapto naquela época.

Então esperou, até que não fosse mais dependente da bebida, até que sequer gostasse de fumar.

Viu de longe o afilhado crescer, correspondendo-se com cartas, tinha dó no coração por não estar do seu lado, mas sabia que fazia o certo ao criar antes uma vida estável.

Faziam três meses que morava com Sirius agora, por ter mais de dezesseis anos, era escolha do garoto com quem viveria, e nesses últimos meses, Harry percebeu como sua escolha estivera certa.

- Se você continuar aí por muito tempo a Becca vai fugir – A voz rouca, porém grave do padrinho tirou-o dos devaneios, estava em pé pouco à frente de Harry -

Estivera ali parado com a porta entreaberta e a mão na maçaneta sem notar, riu da própria desatenção, levantando os olhos para encarar uma cena um tanto quanto ridícula, Sirius ainda estava com um pijama verde estrelado, os cabelos, mesmo que presos num frouxo rabo de cavalo, se embrenhavam sobre as bochechas inchadas de sono.

- Você estava esse tempo todo dormindo? -

- Não exatamente – Se espreguiçou, escorando-se na parede perto da porta da cozinha – Estava acordado de manhã, e também acordei no começo da tarde pra fazer Cup Noodles. -

- E a Pizza de ontem? – Suspirou, entrando na sala e deixando a mochila em cima de uma poltrona fofa, ao ouvir um miado agudo, percebeu que tinha quase esmagado Becca, a gata de estimação do padrinho – Foi mal, Bec.

- Quis variar um pouquinho -

- Você precisa aprender a cozinhar, Sirius - Harry avisou brincalhão, recebendo um grunhido de volta do homem – Tá certo, eu cozinho pra você hoje, mas amanhã vai ver se eu faço alguma coisa.

Parecendo mais animado, Sirius sentou em uma das cadeiras confortáveis da cozinha, um dos pontos fortes de ter o afilhado morando ali era ter sempre refeições variadas no cardápio, o macarrão instantâneo já descia na boca dele como um grude, nem mais gosto tinha, de tantas vezes que já tinha comido.

- Como foi o dia na escola? – Perguntou ao ver o moreno entrar na cozinha

- Tudo bem, eu acho -

Abriu a geladeira para avaliar os ingredientes disponíveis, e ficou surpreso ao constatar que Sirius tinha de tudo um pouco ali dentro, carne congelada, peixe congelado, frango congelado, ovos, legumes, vegetais, molhos e etc... Devia ter feito compras de manhã, ele era incorrigível, mesmo com tudo em casa, continuava sendo mal-acostumado em relação à culinária, tinha preguiça até de fritar um ovo.

- Conheceu alguém novo?

Carne ou Frango? Harry suspirou, frango. Pegou com as mãos nuas o plástico que estava num frio glacial, sem se importar com a queimação da pele, deixou-o descongelando sobre o mármore da mesa

- Conheci uma menina, Hermione, é uma bolsista -

- Tome cuidado com essas bolsistas, elas são inteligentes demais – Sirius riu, se esticando até o filtro de água pra segurar um copo gelado – Não conheceu mais ninguém?

- Aham, conheci um dos jogadores de futebol, Ronald Weasley – Completou, tinha ficado sozinho com Rony na aula de Biologia, Hermione tinha Geometria nesse tempo, e Malfoy, de acordo com Rony, fazia aula extra de Química.

Era difícil prever que pessoas o acompanhariam em cada matéria, havia um extenso plano de horários para cada aluno, assim que entravam, recebiam um plano de aulas feito pela escola, mas durante o ano letivo podiam mudar seus horários ao bel prazer, desde que a carga obrigatória estivesse cumprida.

Como Hermione havia explicado, haviam quatro tempos de horário extra por semana, e tinham a liberdade de nessa hora escolher que matéria cursariam, esta podia tanto ser uma matéria que os alunos gostavam, mais específica, como um tipo de aula de reforço para alcançar a média se fossem mal nos exames.

Harry tinha dois tempos de história e dois de química, até então.

- Vai demorar muito? – Como que acompanhando a frase, a barriga do padrinho roncou audivelmente, fazendo o moreno rir -

- Já temperei e coloquei o frango no forno, e os legumes estão na panela, agora você vai ter que esperar um pouco -

- Odeio quando você diz isso -

- Você está acostumado demais com essas comidas instantâneas – Criticou, coçando a cabeça e se desfazendo do blaser da escola, largou-o em cima da mesa e acrescentou – Eu vou deitar um pouco, o fogão vai apitar quando estiver pronto, e você pode tirar os legumes daqui a alguns minutos. – Declarou num tom imperativo, era engraçado que às vezes parecesse ser a babá do padrinho, e não ao contrário.

- Ok, Ana Maria Braga. -

Harry sorriu torto

Subiu as escadas, passando a mão com suavidade sobre os adornos de bronze do corrimão, de um grande vitral no meio de dois lances de escada ele enxergava o parque, coberto de folhas outonais, então se lembrou de Malfoy.

Mais cedo, tinha acabado de dar tchau pra Sirius quando começou a ouvir os chiliques do loiro, que gritava estressado, parecia que ele tinha algum problema com bege e decotes masculinos, não soava tão hilário agora, mas na hora soltara uma risada estridente o suficiente para fazer com que o outro garoto percebesse sua presença.

E quando o fizera, não resistiu ao impulso de fugir, correndo o mais rápido que suas pernas lhe permitiam. Não era um crime, rir dos outros na rua, mas naquele momento pareceu.

Respirando fundo, se escorou na porta do quarto antes de abri-la com as costas da mão, usando seu próprio peso pra empurrar a porta, deu de cara com uma cama elegantemente forrada com um edredom em matizes esverdeadas, ao se sentar, desafrouxou o nó da gravata, seu olhar parou sobre o laptop que Sirius tinha lhe comprado na semana anterior.

_Você precisa de algo pra ocupar seu tempo, Harry._

A voz rouca brotou tão real em sua mente que ele chegou a virar para se assegurar de que o próprio Sirius não estava no aposento. Esticando as pernas e chutando os tênis para fora, desafivelou também o cinto, e logo se sentou displicente sobre a cadeira giratória, abrindo o laptop com cuidado.

Tão logo que sua tela inicial apareceu – nela uma ruiva esbelta ria, com os olhos apertados, e ela não precisava estar com eles abertos para que Harry soubesse que eram verdes como os seus, de fato, era um retrato antigo de sua mãe – clicou no Google, digitando '_Universidade Antoine Lefreve_'; a procura levou três segundos, lhe apresentando mais de quinze mil resultados.

Clicou no primeiro, lembrando-se de Hermione comentando algo sobre um livro chamado '_Antoine Lefreve: Uma história_', o website onde tinha clicado tinha sido feito por um aluno antigo, e tinha categorias e subcategorias para padrões da escola, normas da escola, tradições da escola, curiosidades da escola, histórico e etc.

Harry soltou um gemido lamentoso, teria que ler tudo isso?

- Deus! – Exclamou, algo quente e peludo pulou no seu colo, e uma onda de alívio subiu ao notar a pelagem parda conhecida – Vai ler comigo, Bec?

A gata miou, levantando e apoiando a cabeça sobre o braço do moreno.

- Parece que não – Reconheceu, acariciando o pescoço da felina e sentindo-a ronronar ruidosa contra seu joelho, excitada com a atenção – A vida podia ser fácil assim, não é garota?

* * *

Para a surpresa do próprio Harry, as tradições até eram interessantes.

O colégio tinha todos os eventos que uma universidade ancestral deveria ter, mas de um modo atípico e original, o novo diretor parecia ter trazido AL para o século XXI, bailes de primavera e inverno eram substituídos por festas temáticas, com concertos de bandas jovens; e não existiam mais reis ou rainhas de baile, mas sim pessoas que eram escolhidas durante o ano como indivíduos mais casáveis.

Era uma prática recente, mas mesmo assim de impacto geral, os candidatos à mais casáveis iriam ser observados durante um ano inteiro, quesitos como beleza, notas e estilo eram altos em influência para aquele que queria ganhar, já que os estudantes podiam votar diariamente em seus candidatos preferidos, no site já existia (pasmem! No primeiro dia de aula) um ranking com fotos e pontuações, Harry não pode esconder a curiosidade em olhar a lista feminina.

**1. Pansy Parkinson – Terceira Classe – 56 votos em aparência, 45 votos em inteligência, 43 votos em estilo.**

**2. Daphne Greengrass – Terceira Classe – 52 votos em aparência, 30 votos em inteligência, 50 votos em estilo**

**3. Astoria Greengrass – Primeira Classe – 51 votos em aparência, 35 votos em inteligência, 46 votos em estilo**

**4. Cho Chang – Quarta Classe – 47 votos em aparência, 36 votos em inteligência, 35 votos em estilo**

Algumas eram engraçadas de se observar, como Gina Weasley, irmã de Ronald, e Luna Lovegood, uma lunática que tinha cruzado com eles no intervalo.

**7. Ginevra Weasley – Segunda Classe – 40 votos em aparência, 34 votos em inteligência, 17 votos em estilo**

Estavam descaradamente falando mal do pavoroso conjunto que tinha usado no primeiro dia, Harry se permitiu dar uma risada, a menina era de fato bonitinha, mas seu pulôver amarronzado lhe dera arrepios.

**9. Luna Lovegood – Segunda Classe – 21 votos em aparência, 29 votos em inteligência, 41 votos em estilo**

Não tinha sequer falado com 'DiLua', que era como Rony a chamava, mas seu estilo era obviamente o responsável pelo seu nome na lista, pois era perceptível para todos que aquela garota era o empurrão pra todas as tendências européias, de acordo com as gêmeas Patil – duas fofoqueiras que sentaram atrás dele – ela tinha começado com a moda das botas coloridas de cano alto.

**11. Hermione Granger – Terceira Classe – 33 votos em aparência, 39 votos em inteligência, 22 votos em estilo.**

Harry riu, mal podia esperar para implicar com a amiga por estar na TOP 15 dos mais casáveis.

Já tinha se preparado para clicar no botão vermelho em x no topo direito da página, mas um link chamou inconscientemente seus dedos, e quando percebeu, já tinha clicado em 'Veja também o ranking masculino'.

Não tivera dúvidas do primeiro nome que veria.

**1. Draco Malfoy – Terceira Classe – 75 votos em aparência, 69 votos em inteligência, 50 votos em estilo.**

**2. Cedrico Diggory – Quinta Classe – 58 votos em aparência, 61 votos em inteligência, 42 votos em estilo**

**3. Ronald Weasley – Terceira Classe – 50 votos em aparência, 49 votos em inteligência, 40 votos em estilo**

Seus lábios se curvaram pra cima ao ler o nome do mais novo amigo ruivo, não era também muita surpresa que estivesse naquela lista, lembrava-se de tê-lo ouvido falar pomposo sobre suas últimas conquistas de verão.

Passando os olhos pelos próximos nomes, deu um pulo assustado, fazendo com que Becca fincasse as unhas em suas coxas.

Ignorando a dor, releu várias vezes para ter certeza de que tinha visto com clareza, e a cada vez que relia, as letras em negrito pareciam zombar de sua expressão embasbacada.

**  
5. Harry Potter – Terceira Classe – 42 votos em aparência, 40 votos em inteligência, 37 votos em estilo**

**

* * *

**_  
_

_**Oi galera *-*  
Fala sério mané, e o Potty Hotty ainda fica surpreso, ele é todo bom e não quer sair na lista dos mais quentes da escola!  
Atualizações rápidas, estou supreendendo à mim mesma ultimamente, mas então (momento para pensar em alguma coisa ética pra escrever aqui)  
Me perdoem por erros de conta nas classificações, eu não queria pensar em números de jeito nenhum, então finjam que tava tudo certinho, tomara também que a história do Harry não tenha ficado confusa, acho meio chatinho explicar o passado :/  
OBS: eu sei que antes falei que a Astoria não era da faculdade, mas cometi um erro, futuramente vou consertá-lo, ok? Desculpem-me!**_

_**Duh, logo a próxima atualização sai, juro, e se vocês me derem de presente reviews de páscoa ela sai mais logo ainda! (não liguem para o método falho de pressão psicológica)  
**_

_**Eu sei que só falei do Haz nesse, mas obviamente isso significa que no sexto ato vou falar só do Draquete, começando com seu chilique de diva.**_

_**Beijos da Dora!**_

**_Observação muito idiota: Hoje de manhã eu estava pensando em shippers nojentos, não me matem por lerem essas besteiras, mas vejam se esses não são casais que merecem atenção e afeto?  
_**

**_Voldemort/Nagini – _**_Por que nós sempre soubemos que ele adorava uma cobra. (HOHO)_

**_Dumbledore/McGonagall – _**_Fala sério, o Dumbledore não é gay, interpretaram errado, a J.K. confundiu os personagens, já que tem outro que começa com D que não é tão macho assim._

_E aliás, o Dumbledore além de fazer mágica sem varinha, UIA, MINERVA SORTUDONA, ele ainda é onipotente, Viagra pra quê?_

**_Gina e sua varinha –_**_ A menina não pode ficar chupando dedo, tadinha._


	6. Draco Malfoy

**Je suis Jaloux  
**_Isadora Zeferino_

* * *

_Só pra constar, coisas que serão explicadas no decorrer deste capítulo ou dos próximos, **1. **Por que Malfoy e Weasley são amigos, e por que o ruivo está estudando num colégio de ricos, **2. **O motivo de Sirius Black, o cachorrão, ter uma gata em casa (Não vou dar adiantamentos, mas tem à ver com Remus Lupin, O professor de história, **3. **Mais detalhes sobre o Concurso de mais casável, e sobre a Muy nobre e antiga Universidade Antoine Lefreve._

* * *

Qualquer admiradora do loiro mais popular da AL, até a menos informada, sabia o que Draco fazia quando escapava algum raio de sol do céu cinza londrino quase que permanentemente chuvoso.

Era um deleite observá-lo se esquentar sob essas parcas quantidades de luz.

E nesse primeiro dia, não estava diferente, sentado sobre o banco de granito do lado da estufa, os braços do garoto faziam uma curva suave, ele se sustentava nas mãos, as mangas longas graciosamente curvadas para cima deixavam seu pulso leitoso aparecer, as pernas, embora uma esticada e a outra flexionada, não diminuíam sua pose elegante, quase aristocrática.

Draco Malfoy era um anjo na terra.

- Draco? – A voz certamente masculina tirou o menino de seus devaneios, o sol estivera tão gostoso contra sua pele, tão cálido. – Cara, acorda.

- Weaselbee, o que você quer? – Grunhiu, já antes de abrir os olhos, dando um longo bocejo e ajeitando o corpo.

O ruivo, fingindo não perceber a óbvia hostilidade dirigida a si, sentou no banco à frente, pôs os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, esperando que o loiro 'acordasse' do seu momento gatinha bronzeada.

- Eu, você, Starbucks – Lembrou, vendo Draco finalmente abrir os olhos claros, seus cílios se tornavam dourados sob o sol, do mesmo modo que o gris acentuado da sua íris se transformava num cinza pálido, porém cortante. – Tradição do primeiro dia, lembra? Eu peço um Dolce Crème, e você me chama de bichinha, depois você pede seu Machiatto com cera de ouvido.

- Caramelo, não cera de ouvido, babaca – Rugas de irritação surgiram na pele de alabastro, então ele se levantou, segurando a mochila sobre os ombros e se arrumando, inutilmente, já que não tinha um fio de cabelo fora do lugar – E Dolce's são para viados que não tem a capacidade de beber café.

- Você que é um viado que não sabe apreciar boas bebidas – Ron replicou, acertando o ombro do amigo com o punho – Os anos passam e você não pega jeito, quando você finalmente descobrir que aquilo que botam no seu café não é caramelo, não venha me dizer que eu não te avisei.

- _Weasel_, eu já te disse o quanto você é nojento?

- _Malfoy_, eu já te disse o quanto você é fresco?

Os dois soltaram uma risada com suas frases burlescas, eram bons amigos, apesar das diferenças, Draco vinha da arcaica realeza social _Malfoy, _enquanto Ron era um tipo de novo rico. Os Weasley eram uma família extensa, ter sete filhos implicava em viver um padrão obsceno para a sociedade européia, mas finalmente os rebentos estavam rendendo o tempo e esforço da criação para Molly e Arthur Weasley. Daquele clã ruivo e sardento tinham saído os dois maiores empresários da atualidade, Fred e Jorge Weasley (N/A: George, originalmente), donos da _megastore _Gemialidades Weasley.

E o que começou dentro de casa, como divertimento entre amigos, aos poucos foi crescendo, devido à sua criatividade e excentricidade começaram a criar produtos para a Zonko's (Uma loja famosa em Londres) e junto com o tempo, acumularam dinheiro suficiente para abrir a própria loja, que a três anos tinha sido comprada pela Warner e transformada em tendência, seus produtos hoje em dia podiam ser comprados em todo o mundo.

O sorriso torto dos gêmeos de cabelos flamejantes tinha se tornado um ícone, e a numerosa família, com todo o ouro que havia recebido, deixara sua casa modesta em Ottery St. Catchpole, para ir morar em Borough. Um bairro nobre e cultural do distrito de Kensington e Chelsea.

E quem hoje olhasse para o filho mais novo, nunca diria que ele já havia vivido modestamente, não que fosse arrogante, ou que se saciasse com excessos; mas por ter modos e agir como um adolescente de classe alta.

- Você já viu a Lista? - Perguntou Draco casualmente enquanto caminhava até o portão ao lado do ruivo

- Cara, pra saber o óbvio? Você está em primeiro... - O loiro não pode evitar estufar o peito, seu ego era mortalmente frágil, e mutável como um baiacu, inchando e desinchando com simples menções - ... Diggory em segundo e seu caro amigo Ronald em terceiro, e você sabe que só o TOP 3 importa.

- De fato -

Seus olhos caminharam distraídos pelo pátio, onde alguns alunos esperavam seus motoristas ou faziam hora para ir pra casa, as coisas não tinham mudado muito do ano passado para esse, Finnigan e Boot estavam sentados no banco perto da rampa, esticando os pés maliciosamente para fazer Longbottom ir de cara no chão, as irmãs Patil, as gordas Bones e Abbott mais a chata Brown fofocavam sobre alguma coisa que tinham feito nas férias, provavelmente o primeiro beijo da Anna-Ogra, pelo modo como gritavam misericórdia. Flint-Fletchey autistando, como sempre, Macmillan, Smith e Zabini estavam secando a Weasley-fêmea, que tinha vindo com uma calça legging um pouco... chamativa, o que gerou uma pequena pausa no caminho para que Ron surrasse todos.

E antes que Draco levantasse o olhar pra ver o que estava acontecendo no portão, já sabia o que veria, Pansy Parkinson encostada na grade, torcendo os lábios escalartes e volumosos diante as discussões freqüentes das irmãs Greengrass. Mas para sua surpresa, Pansy parecia estar mandando mensagens por celular, e uma novidade ainda maior, Daphne estava de boca fechada, com o olhar predatório parado em alguma coisa... Isso chamou a curiosidade do loiro.

Alguém andando numa calça jeans escura Levi's 501 com rebites colocados à mão no bolso, levemente desbotada pelo uso, mas marcando nos lugares certos, e... Caramba! De quem era _aquela _bunda?

Levantou os olhos, seguindo o corte do blaser que caía perfeitamente sobre ombros magros, porém harmônicos, ao olhar um pouco mais para cima, engoliu em seco, o dono daquela bunda gigantescamente enorme não era ninguém menos que _Harry _Alguma-coisa_._

_COMO ELE OUSAVA TER UMA BUNDA MAIOR QUE A DE DRACO?_

- Caramba, que bunda é essa... - Ron observou, logo depois de dar um último soco no rosto de Ernesto MacMillan - Como eu nunca tinha percebido antes?

Draco virou o rosto com a boca escancarada, merda, ele também tinha notado, e daqui a pouco a escola inteira ia saber que ele tinha aquele bundão, e conseqüentemente ele ia ganhar mais votos e talvez chegasse perto de Draco, talvez... talvez ele até ganhasse! Por que ele _era_ bonito! alguns centímetros maior e de fato um pouco desajeitado para os padrçoes de mais casável, mas também haviam aqueles olhos brilhantes e um sorriso simpático... Será que iam preferir aquele tipo de beleza mais...Hm, selvagem? Despenteada... talvez até mais natural?

Não, de jeito algum, nem quando o inferno congelasse.

- Draco, pode parar de olhar agora, senão a Parkinson vai perceber. - Zombou

- Hmn? Olhar o que? -

- A bunda, Malfoy, a bunda da Granger - O ruivo repetiu, entediado. - Não é isso que você tá olhando?

_Granger? Quem diabos era Granger?  
_

Ao seguir o olhar do ruivo reparou na menina de cabelos volumosos que tinha visto mais cedo, de acordo com suas fontes, era uma das bolsistas... E aquela CDF lá tinha bunda? Revirou os olhos, Ronald sempre tivera um gosto meio azedo pra mulheres, Lavender Brown ano passado tinha sido o pico de muitos maus momentos, que garotinha insuportável.

- Não, eu tenho coisas melhores pra olhar do que a bunda de uma bolsista nerd - Cruzou os braços, acompanhando discretamente uma certa parte do corpo do moreno se movimentar, o fez até ele sair do portão e virar a esquina, estava ultrajado, demais. Não bastava que a bunda dele fosse grande, ela ainda era empinada!

- Então o que seus olhos estão secando? Eu não vejo mais nada naquela direção além dela e do Potter. -

- _Potter_? - O nome fez cócegas na sua língua, tinha ouvido esse nome em casa recentemente, só não se recordava em que ocasião. - O sobrenome do Harry é Potter?

- _Harry_? - Ronald levantou uma das sobrancelhas, Draco conhecia essa sua expressão de 'que porra é essa?' - Desde quando você chama alguém que não conhece pelo primeiro nome? Deus sabe que você levou um semestre e meio pra me chamad de _Ronald._

Quando Draco abriu a boca pra dizer que só chamava o menino de Harry por que era a única peça de informação que tinha, sentiu sua cintura ser enlaçada por dois braços delgados e femininos, a pele macia do queixo da garota encostou no seu ombro.

- Dray! - A voz inconfundível ricocheteou contra o começo do seu pescoço, arrepiando os pelos claros quase imperceptíveis. Pansy cheirava a violetas silvestres, _mas que ironia_ - Eu sei que você vai pra Starbucks hoje então eu poupei seu trabalho de ir me chamar, vim eu mesma.

Contou alguns segundos antes de virar e segurar o quadril da loira, afastando-a de si, o que pouco sabia, era o rebuliço que sua mão máscula tinha causado no corpo da jovem. Draco era vaidoso, orgulhoso, as vezes até iludido, mas seria muitas vezes pior se soubesse como Pansy e Astoria se sentiam em relação a si, observadoras, detalhistas, excêntricas e apaixonadas, um toque dos dedos leitosos do jovem Malfoy e elas se punham em suspiros, acreditando que a recíproca acontecia.

Mas o astuto loiro muitas vezes não percebia coisas óbvias, se olhasse naquele instante para a Greengrass mais nova, notaria um brilho raivoso, quase colérico agitar e misturar a cor esverdeada dos seus olhos, tornando-os lascivos e predadores. No jogo daquelas duas serpentes, o dragão* era uma mera presa.

- Oi Draco, não te vi mais cedo, sabe, tive que correr pro meu prédio - A morena de cabelos curtos sorriu docemente, ajeitando os óculos ovalares sobre o nariz fino, pura falsidade -

- Entendo, Torry - Deu o sorriso de volta, esticando a mão para bagunçar a franja excessivamente arrumada de Astoria, Draco gostava muito dela, como uma pequena irmã que nunca havia tido. - Mas ano que vem você vai estar conosco no prédio B.

- Espero que sim né? História é difícil - Riu baixinho, gracejando, Pansy lançou um olhar enojado pra amiga, sabia que ela era a melhor da turma em todas as matérias sem exceções, fazia isso só pra que Draco se interessasse por ela. - E a matéria de química desse ano está fascinante, fiquei feliz de conhecer o seu Padrinho, Prof. Snape.

- Ele é um ótimo professor...

- Meu Deus, dizer que o Seboso é um ótimo professor é quase falar que o Zelador Filch é pintoso. - Ron entrou na conversa, não entendia proteção que Draco dava ao professor de química, que no fundo era um implicante detalhista, não deixava nenhum trabalho do garoto, por melhor que parecesse, ganhar a nota merecida. Talvez ele não desse muita importância pras aulas de química, e sim, ele podia até ter sido pego dormindo umas quatro vezes no ano passado, mas Snape era um tirano!

- ...Um ótimo professor pra gente que presta atenção na aula dele Weasel. - Censurou.

- Arre. - O ruivo fez uma careta, não era muito amigo de Pansy, Daphne ou Astoria, por isso era difícil que se sentisse à vontade pra brigar com Draco na frente delas. - Escuta, eu acho que vou pra casa com a Gina.

Essas palavras causaram um efeito chocante em Draco, que arregalou os olhos acinzentados e mordeu os lábios claros, fazendo-os ficarem vermelhos com a pressão, seu rosto de pânico estava comovente, mas não era satisfatório o suficiente para que Ronald passasse boas horas da sua tarde ouvindo aquelas três garotas ficarem falando sobre como o cabelo de Draco era maravilhoso. Então virou de costas.

- Ronald Billius Weasley - O loiro rosnou, tentando disfarçar o ódio que estava, Ron era seu amigo, não podia deixá-lo entre aquelas garotas, iam com certeza comê-lo vivo agora que estavam achando que podiam dar uma de saidinhas pra cima dele, Parkinson tinha sido um belo exemplo, tocando-o daquele jeito, no meio do Hall de entrada. _Um homem casável come quieto, não esbanja seu perfil de Dom Juan e nunca é visto só com mulheres, _repetiu em mente uma das leis irrevogáveis do livro dos antigos ganhadores do Prêmio 'Mais Casável'. Se a AL era secular, mais secular ainda era o costume de matar e morrer pra ganhar esse título no final do ano.

_No amor, na guerra e no torneio de mais casável, vale tudo._

_- _Chamou, Malfoy? -

- Na verdade Weasley... -

_vale **tudo**_

* * *

_Malfoy chantagista de merda._

Ronald queria se matar, se jogar no meio fio e acabar sendo vítima de um atropelamento por um dos ônibus vermelhos de dois andares tipicamente londrinos, seria uma morte calma e simples, mas fazer isso seria zombar da sua falta de paciência, pois hoje o papo não era entediante, pelo menos eles não conversavam sobre alguém que _já _estava na mesa.

Começara como um assunto qualquer, e como os assuntos sempre começavam entre garotas, _futilidades._

- Você não acredita, sabe aquela Diesel com bolsos perolados que eu estava namorando desde sempre, a que eu experimentei e não descobri o tamanho? - Daphne lambeu o resto da espuma do seu _Latté Descafeinado_, jogando o longo cabelo ondulado e negro por cima dos ombros, não esperou que a respondessem para acrescentar - É 36! e o meu pai vai comprar pra mim!

- Que bom, né? Mas ainda acho absurdo você e a sua neura de não usar nenhuma calça com mais de 38 - A loira suspirou, encostando seus ombros no braço de Draco, que era uns bons dez centímetros mais alto, a disposição da mesa era Pansy, Draco de um lado e Ron e Daphne do outro, Astoria estava sentada na parte lateral, do lado de Daphne e Pansy. - Você sabe que algumas lojas tem modelagens erradas.

- De fato, não caia nunca nessa Greengrass - Ron comentou sarcasticamente.

- Shut up Ruivo. - a mesma respondeu, com um olhar cortante - Mas é um absurdo eu estar usando 38 quando a Astoria tem ficado sambando dentro de um 36, sério, não é Torry? -

- Pois é, agora todos os 34 da Levi's cabem em mim, os mais apertadinhos - comentou sonhadora.

_Calças da Levi's._

A mente de Draco começou a trabalhar enquanto sugava pelo canudo o resto de calda de caramelo do seu _Machiatto_, as imagens começaram a passar pelo seu cérebro, calça jeans escura da Levi's com rebites, Potter e seu bundão, maldito.

Então um sentimento amargo tocou o começo da sua língua, se alastrando, descendo como veneno pelas suas veias, esquentando seu rosto e fazendo seus olhos virarem metal fundido, Harry Potter estava no seu caminho, Sabia que Ronald nunca ia ultrapassá-lo, sabia que Cedrico era muito sem-sal, mas não sabia absolutamente nada sobre o menino de cabelos espetados, e se ele se tornasse popular? Vira seus músculos das costas, e aquelas articulações sugeriam que o garoto era algo perto de atleta, costas esculpidas levavam à um corpo esculpido. O menino ainda parecera ingênuo, porém simpático, agradável, capaz de atrair garotas.

Cerrou os punhos, não gostava de obstáculos, seu humor não sabia lidar com obstáculos, e sua criação não o preparara pra isso. Obstáculos eram meramente descartados.

- Vocês tem _certeza _que querem conversar sobre calças? - Não precisa nem se dizer de onde esse comentário veio

- Caramba Weasel, não seja um estraga prazeres, estou até feliz que a Daphne arranjou um tópico de conversa que não seja Harry Potter. - Pansy e Astoria riram da cara consternada da amiga/irmã. - Mas fala sério, Daph, estava començando a ficar insuportável.

- Você o conhece, Daphne? - Draco perguntou, alheio ao resto da mesa, precisava saber logo o que fazer com relação ao moreno, não gostava da reação apática que estava tendo, e era essa a figura que o garoto de olhos verdes ia ter pelo seu adversário? Uma figura esquiva e insana? De jeito nenhum, ia acabar com Potter mostrando pra ele como um Malfoy podia ser divinamente _perfeito._

- Não... - Suspirou, fazendo beicinho para falar - Mas eu vou conhecê-lo logo, eu sei que vou - Sorriu, Astoria fez cara de quem ia vomitar, Ron a acompanhou. - Vocês dois são muito chatos, sabiam? Eu estou apaixonada.

Um terrível dejà-vú acometeu seu cérebro, estava sendo trocado mais uma vez.

* * *

Fleur estava na cozinha quando Draco chegou, jogando sua bolsa sobre a longa mesa de mogno da sala, ele passou direto por ela e foi em passos largos e apressados até o banheiro.

- Oi pra você também, Dragão. - A loira suspirou, virando com dificuldade uma omelete na frigideira, a empregada dos dois, Maria, tinha saído mais cedo por motivos pessoais, então ela ficou encarregada da refeição do primo de consideração, que estava até segunda ordem morando em seu divino e luxuoso flat, pagava nele uma quantia generosa de aluguel, por ser num dos pontos mais _in _de toda Kensington.

Assim que entrou no aposento, as luzes foram automaticamente acesas, Draco amava o sistema high-tec da unidade habitacional, não precisava fazer esforços necessários, ou gastar seu precioso tempo apertando interruptores. Com uma curva de satisfação nos lábios, se examinou no espelho adornado de meio corpo, que refletia todo o esplendor do adolescente de nariz pontudo e pose elegante.

Chegou com o rosto um pouco mais perto, procurando imperfeições sobre a luz, e notou contente, que sua pele permanecia completamente livre de oleosidades, as sobrancelhas estavam perfeitamente alinhadas e arqueadas e os cílios se curvavam chistosos.

Num murmúrio de contemplação, afrouxou a gravata, abrindo alguns botões da parte superior da camisa, que agora exibiam sua pele de alabastro e o começo de clavículas longilíneas. Abriu um pouco mais o blaser, fazendo-o ficar mais jogado sobre seus ombros. Sorriu para o espelho, ainda não estava _natural_, abriu impacientemente a torneira, e molhando a ponta dos dedos, levou-os a franja repicada, bagunçando seu cabelo.

Será que ficava melhor desse jeito?

- Drake! - Um berro desesperado fez com que seus pensamentos fossem partidos ao meio

- Oi Flor! - Gritou de volta, ainda se olhando no espelho, pequenas linhas de expressão se formavam em sua testa, e assim ele parecia um pouco mais velho. Resolveu anotar isso mentalmente para necessidades futuras.

- Vem me ajudar AGORA, pelo amor de deus, o ovo está queimando!!! - Declarou entre vários chingamentos, à casa, à cozinha, à Maria, à tudo que estivesse a sua vista, alcance e memória.

_Caralho,_ Draco pensou, viver com a prima de consideração era muito bom, exceto quando ela tentava desempenhar tarefas as quais não era muito hábil, na verdade, Draco era ainda pior, por isso nem se aventurava a chegar perto do fogão.

Apesar disso, Fleur Delacour era a melhor _Hostess _que Draco sonharia em ter, tinha se formado também na AL, há dois anos atrás, e ostentava o mesmo tipo de beleza aristocrática que os Malfoy, tez pálida, olhos claríssimos, cabelos mais claros ainda e pose, o mair importante, a pose de uma vencedora no ramo da genética. A parte boa era que a menina nascera e crescera na casa Malfoy, sua mãe era uma grande amiga da mãe de Draco, e isso fez a garota, alguns anos mais velha, se afeiçoar a ele, e ele também a ela, já que era uma das poucas que agüentava seu temperamento horroroso.

- CHAME OS BOMBEIROS, DRACO, CHAME OS BOMBEIROS! -

- Tô chegando! Calma! - Correr de meias na tábua de pisso corrido era um absurdo, quase como patinar no gelo.

- DRACO, LIGA PROS BOMBEIROS, ESTÁ QUEIMANDO TUDO! - Seus berros desesperados já deviam ter chegado ao centro dos bombeiros, a uns oito quarteirões de distância da casa. - PARA DE SER MOCINHA, CORRE DRACO, A GENTE VAI MORRER!

Não conseguiu não rir ao ver a cena, Fleur estava jogada no chão, com os braços sobre a cabeça, olhando com horror o fogo que crepitava brando no começo de um pano de cozinha, andando calmamente até a pia, encheu um copo de água e jogou no tecido. A loira respirou profundamente, como se tivesse escapado da morte.

- O fogo mau já foi embora, Flor - Gargalhou mais um pouco, estentendo a mão para a prima caída no chão como um perfeito _gentleman _- Sabia que existe uma coisa chamada China in box?

- Eu estava tentando ser mais caseira, você sabe que o Bill sempre reclama que eu não sei assar biscoitos, por que a ex-namorada dele assava biscoitos. - Suas sobrancelhas curvadas mostravam o quanto se irritava com os comentários do namorado, Bill Weasley, que por conhecidência, era irmão de Ron.

- Fala pra ele que a ex-namorada dele era uma caipira baranga, de que adianta ela fazer ovos e não saber escolher roupas? Devia ser do tipo que usava suspensórios antigos achando que tinha virado tendência - Sorriu ácido - Ou aquelas calças que sobram na virilha, que coisa mais _trash._

- Exatamente. - Sorriu junto, ajeitando suas vestes e andando até o telefone - China in Box né?

- Isso -

Draco ficou pensativo, estava com aquele sentimento de que tinha algo muito importante pra perguntar, mas não se lembrava o que era, algo com um nome, na verdade, apurando os fatos, era um sobrenome, o sobrenome de alguém que começava com T, quer dizer, tinha quase certeza que era com T, não... com R! Era com R, Ra.... Re-alguma-coisa. Rer... Rer...

- O que você quer? -

- Lombro agridoce com cogumelo _shitakii_ e duas porções de _gyosa _com shoyo adicional, hmmm... um _yakimeshi_ também, sem cebolinha. - Falou automaticamente, concentrado em se lembrar do sobrenome, Rerr... Não! Não era com R, estava certo de primeira, era com T, Ter... Ter! Que droga.

- Só isso? - Ironizou, Draco que mandou que calasse a boca. - Então, Lombo agridoce e cogumelos _shitakii_, duas porções de _gyosa_ com molho extra e um _yakimeshi_ especial, e um _Yakissoba _de vegetais, me vê também uma porção de rolinhos primavera de chocolate, sim, Fleur Delacour, Obrigada -

Ter, tinha um ter no sobremone, tinha que ter um 'Ter'! Alguma coisa ter ou ter alguma coisa.

- Draco, que cara é essa? -

- Cara? - frisou as sobrancelhas, o sobrenome tinha letras duplicadas, Terr?

- De quem engoliu uma meia, na verdade, minha gata fazia essa cara às vezes - Deu de ombros, indo até o fogão - E depois aparecia lã no pote dela.

Pote! Pote, Potter!

- Flor! -

- Oi? -

- De onde eu ouvi Potter aqui em casa? A gente conhece algum Potter? - Sentou na mesa da cozinha, deixando os braços sobre o tampo de vidro

- Aham, Harry Potter, Draco, lembra que nós vivemos falando dele? O órfão dos arquitetos, Lilly e James, o que agora mora com seu Tio Sirius -

- Não brinca - Draco tamborilou a ponta dos dedos, fazendo barulho - com o Tio Black? Aquele bêbado que a Tia Bella odeia? - Estava chocado, embora conhecesse Sirius por ser primo da sua mãe, não tinha boas lembranças de ter encontrado ele na infância, alto, magro, tinha estado por um tempo na reabilitação quando Draco ainda era um pré-adolescente. Assustador ele era naquela época.

- Ele não é mais bêbado! Mês passado estive na casa dele para tomar um chá, sua mãe me pediu pra ir em nome da família para checar se ele estava são o suficiente pra voltar a ser convidado para eventos familiares, você sabe que ela tem um certo receio dele. - Os dois riram ao lembrar que desde sempre ela se referia ao sujeito como _'Aquele Homem!' _- Mas eu devo dizer que ele e o Sr. Potter são pessoas muito agradáveis.

- Você viu o Potter? - Draco pareceu consternado -

- Aham, sabia que ele tem a sua idade? É um menino adorável! - Fleur parecia uma senhora velha dizendo isso, suas palavras muitas vezes rebuscadas e o jeito gentil como tratava as pessoas próximas era sim digno de uma _lady -_ Ele que fez meu chá, sentou conosco e ficou jogando conversa fora.

- E ele é bonito... digo, não! Digno de estar á minha presença? - Perguntou, camuflando o interesse velado pela opinião da vencedora de três prêmios de mulher mais casável consecutivos, podia perguntar à vontade sobre planos e estratégias para ela, já que alguns anos atrás ela fazia a mesma coisa, andava com quem convinha à si, se fossem simpáticos, ótimo, se não fossem, continuaria andando com eles, o prêmio de mais casável era uma relíquia necessária para membros das famílias ricas da região, não um capricho, uma necessidade. - Por que ele estuda na AL, eu.... li o nome dele na lista, e andei pensando se poderia ser... - mordeu os lábios em busca de palavras - uma aliança vantajosa ou um inimigo em potencial.

_Aliança Vantajosa, pft, como se isso pudesse acontecer_

- Ah sim Draco! Ele é lindo, queria que na minha época de escola tivessem garotos assim... Estranho você não tê-lo notado, ele é bem... singular. - Desviou um pouco os olhos - Mas não acho que ele seja um inimigo pra você, pelos modos, não parecia se importar com um título como esse.

- Entendi... -

- Mas acho que ele possa ser uma aliança vantajosa. - Os olhos azuis de Fleur faíscaram com animação - Vire amigo dele Draco, você, ele e o Ron, como um trio, seriam o fetiche de qualquer menina de ensino superior, Imagine... - Ela adoçou a voz, como se contasse um sonho - O ruivo flamejante Weasley, o clássico mas-não-retrô loiro classudo Malfoy, e o tempestuoso moreno Potter. Estou falando sério, eu babo só de pensar.

- Mas como isso seria vantajoso? -

- Não é óbvio? Garotos bonitos juntos ficam mais bonitos, parece que brilham. Sempre achei isso - Ela começou a se levantar ao ouvir o som da campainha - A comida chegou.

Ela saiu em movimentos leves, balançando levemente a saia de seda cinza-clara, e deixando o loiro pensativo.

- Flor? - Chamou antes que ela abrisse a porta

- Sim? -

- Ele é mais bonito que eu? -

- Ele é muito bonito, Draco, mas não vão ter motivos pra ficar com ciúmes, vocês tem belezas diferentes -

Draco grunhiu, por que ela não dizia um '_Não, você é perfeito, Draquinho'_

- Eu nunca tenho ciúmes. -

* * *

**_Nossa, 5.000 palavras, eu demorei mas me superei!_**

**_Me desculpem por qualquer erro cronológico, sou meio ruinzinha com capituladas, espero que vocês, principalmente a SKY, tenham gostado da intromissão da Fleur, ou 'Flor', como o Draco a chama. Sei que errei na idade dela, ela não devia ser muitos anos mais velha que o Draco e o Harry, mas foi impossível evitar, me perdoem!_**

**_Mil beijos, comentem! Dora._**


	7. Professor Moony

**Je suis Jaloux  
**_Isadora Zeferino_

_

* * *

_

All Love that has not friendship for its base, is like a mansion built upon sand.  
_Ella Wheeler Wilcox, 'O Magazine'_

* * *

Os olhos de prata observavam entediados a passagem formada por várias árvores de tronco cinzento, suas copas permaneciam ligeiramente verdes, enquanto as extremidades estavam mudando para um tom alaranjado, e, como conseqüência, caindo. Árvores caducas eram ridículas, e dentro de uma ou duas semanas, todas as belas árvores do distrito de Kensington não seriam nada mais que meros galhos cinza retorcidos. Qual era mesmo a razão para gostar do outono?

- E aí? Vai fazer o que eu sugeri? - A voz melodiosa de Fleur ao seu lado impediu que novamente começasse seu chilique sobre folhas caindo, bege, etc... etc... - Sobre Harry Potter? - Acrescentou, sabendo que seu primo se distraía muito facilmente, e que demorava algum tempo pra sair de um tópico e entrar em outro.

Draco de repente sentiu como se sua cabeça fizesse pressão demais, tinha evitado pensar na sugestão da prima no dia anterior, e hoje, quando ela oferecera carona (que era completamente desnecessária, sendo que a casa de Draco era a poucas ruas da AL, mas mesmo assim) rezara internamente pra que a loira não trouxesse asse assunto à tona.

- Não sei, pra ser sincero, não pensei muito nisso. - Sinceridade era sempre uma boa desculpa, não?

- Entendo, já que você não gosta muito de pensar. - Alfinetou, dando um risinho suave, Draco armou uma carranca - Mas eu estava falando muito sério, você precisa fazer amizades decentes. Nenhum problema com o Ron, você sabe que eu amo meu cunhado, mas aquela Pansy que sua mãe tanto gosta...

O loiro já estava o par de todas as pequenas reclamações de Fleur sobre Parkinson, venenosa como uma cobra, mais falsa que uma nota de vinte e cinco reais, e por aí vai.

- Ok, Flor, eu entendi isso, mas como você mesma disse, eu preciso de aliados, não amigos. - Suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no vidro do carro - E eu não vou virar amigo do Potter. - Pronunciou o sobrenome num tom enojado -

- Certo então, você que sabe -

Nesse instante o loiro queria voar no pescoço de Fleur, frases como essa confundiam demais a cabeça de qualquer pessoa, você que sabe, isso era um jeito muito desleal de tentar fazer o receptor se confundir e da razão a quem falava, ou pior, suplicar por um conselho direto, Draco Malfoy, felizmente, não era desse tipo.

- Você vai descer também? - O Volvo C70 já estava estacionado há alguns metros do portão principal, Fleur virou a cabeça a acenou positivamente, desligando o carro e afrouxando o cinto de segurança com graça, abriu a porta do carro prateado.

- E você acha que eu troquei de roupa à toa? -

Draco quase riu internamente ao também sair do carro e perceber as viradas de pescoço que a prima causava, estava deslumbrante com sua camisa folgada cheia de desenhos abstratos (era bege, por que ela sim podia usar bege) apertada sobre um colete preto com brilhantes incrustados na linha do decote, a bolsa de mão Chanel inseparável e calças skinny de jeans escuro só não completavam por que esse era o trabalho final das caríssimas Havaianas fit douradas, super difíceis de se encontrar na Europa, eram tendência em quem tinha de fato muito estilo.

Draco só descobriu o real por que dela ter trocado de roupa quando avistou uma cabeça extra na dupla de ruivos flamejantes que vinha chegando.

- Você não presta, definitivamente não é Flor que se cheire – Murmurou divertido, esticando os braços torneados num longo bocejo - E eu, ingênuo, achando que só queria fazer uma boa ação em me trazer aqui... Hunf, veio é ver seu namoradinho.

- Parece que a tia Cissa e ensinou que nenhuma boa ação é de graça. – Retribuiu com uma piscadela, se descolando do carro e saltitando animadamente até jogar os braços em volta do pescoço másculo de Bill Weasley, muito mais alto que ela. – Bom dia, meu amor!

O loiro entortou o nariz afilado, fingindo nojo, os pombinhos nem pareceram perceber, mas Ron e Ginny soltaram longas risadas.

- Eu também devia ter adivinhado – Ron revirou os olhos azuis límpidos, que ainda estavam levemente comprimidos, sugerindo que ele não estava acordado a muito tempo – Lá em casa carona nunca é de boa vontade.

Pois mal Draco abrira a boca pra soltar outro comentário insultuoso ao casal que se agarrava atrás deles, viu que se desprendiam pra a loira acenar entusiasmada para algo, alguém às suas costas.

Não precisou se virar para que na sua cabeça brotasse a possibilidade de ser o Santo Potter, como esse garoto estava sendo irritante, oras! Não saía da sua cabeça, quando não era alguém falando nele, era simplesmente sua presença que fazia com que os sentidos mau-humorados de Draco aumentassem.

Mas é claro que acompanhou o movimentos das outras três cabeças ruivas, para olhar Harry, que vinha com um sorriso jovial conforme falava besteiras com a amiga CDF, era engraçado como seus gestos eram amplos e sua expressão cativante.

Não era isso que interessava a Draco.

Defeitos, defeitos, defeitos! Todo e qualquer pequeno defeito que diminua a pontuação de Potter!

Aparência? Fácil, ele era muito desengonçado, andava com os ombros levemente arqueados, nada que o fizesse corcunda, claro, mas parecia um patinho feio daquele jeito, com os cabelos bagunçados e óculos de armação grossa acabava tornando sua imagem desleixada, mas ainda assim... Hm, droga, a aparência de Potter era perfeita, apesar de ele parecer fazer o maior esforço pra esconder isso. Sem espinhas, sem traços grosseiros, dentes brancos, sorriso perfeito.

Ótimo, não podia ainda falar da inteligência, era somente o segundo dia de aula, logo, nenhuma prova ou dever de casa ainda pra ele criticar, Potter recebera seus pontos de inteligência no site só por suposição, sim, ele tinha que ser muito inteligente, ou muito rico pra entrar na AL. E não tinha cara de ser um trapaceiro almofadinhas.

Estilo nenhum, confirmou, ele estava vestido da maneira mais normal possível, como podiam dar pontos em estilo pra ele se somente o que usava eram os comuns blasers negros, a camisa social branca e uma calça jeans? A calça jeans podia até ser cara, podia até ser da Levi's, podia até ser num modelo que realmente realçava alguma coisa, mas isso não justificava seus pontos, de modo algum.

E All star's vinho, que provavelmente um dia tinham sido vermelhos, All Star era o que todo o colégio usava. Não contava, de jeito nenhum. Embora combinasse, os sapatos e a gravata vermelha e dourada.

Uhgt, Grifinório.

Draco conteve um grunhido de animação, ele não poderia ganhar! Grifinórios nunca ganhavam! Grifinórios eram babacas, e talvez...

É, talvez Potter nem soubesse o que eram Grifinórios, constatou desanimado, virando o rosto para um ponto aleatório.

Mas era óbvio que se alguém pedisse para Harry escolher ele logo escolheria a malfadada gravata dos corajosos, por ser amigo daquela Granger, com certeza iria pra casa dos leões, que nem casa era, embora o pai de Draco sempre dissesse que a cor da gravata separava quem deveria ser amigo ou não, a quem se aliar e a quem ignorar. Esse costume tinha sido banido há alguns anos, já que a escolha de cores era voluntária, e poucos eram interessados o suficiente para ler 'Antoine Lefreve: uma história.', logo sempre alguns cometiam o erro de se filiar ao vermelho e dourado.

Ron, por exemplo, que era um cara muito relapso, mas mesmo assim de boa índole, resolvera com as irmã que os dois seriam Grifinórios, e lá se sabe o por que, já que sempre que o ruivo tentava se justificar o loiro lhe dava patadas, como uma mulher traída, sugeria que da próxima vez ele pensasse antes de usar aquelas breguíssimas duas cores.

Mas de resto, todas as pessoas que prestavam usavam o mesmo que Draco, o pomposo esmeralda e prateado, Sonserina, sorriu para si mesmo enquanto divagava, Sonserinos sempre ganhavam.

E uma vez Sonserino, sempre sonserino. Não existia essa festança de 'Vou com uma cor a cada dia', os alunos novos iam sempre à Secretária depois do primeiro dia e escolhiam suas cores para o resto do ano letivo, na verdade, para o resto do tempo que permanecessem naquela universidade.

Não tinha como não se reter aos rótulos, os que escolhiam o amarelo e preto da Lufa-Lufa eram sempre taxados de pudicos melodramáticos e sentimentalistas, Cedrico Diggory, o segundo da lista de MC era um romântico sem cura, mesmo quando Cho Chang estava pedindo pra dar pra ele, o garoto persistia nos tratamentos carinhosos e clichês, um buquê de flores no primeiro mês, mas que coisa de frutinha! A menina Chang da casa corvinal, azul e bronze, mais esperta que um Grifinório, mas nem tanto a ponto de ter entrado pra Sonserina, tratou de cair fora assim que percebeu que se continuasse com Diggory ia ser virgem pro resto da vida

- Draco! Draco, Acorda! – Esse era Ron, constatou em pânico

- Dragão? – Um pouco mais gentil, Fleur

- Fuinha? – Definitivamente Bill.

Por Salazar, quando ele ia parar de fazer essas coisas difamatórias? Gemeu irritado quando caiu em si, estava novamente refletindo e tinha se esquecido que tinha um corpo pra movimentar, uma classe pra manter, e um menino de cabelos negros e olhos verdes pra impressionar.

Talvez ele realmente tivesse alguma síndrome maluca.

- Hmmm, Desculpe, divagando. – Mordeu os lábios, virado para Fleur, tentando parecer completamente inocente, afinal, não era sua culpa se seu pensamento era tão profundo que o desconectava do plano material, ou algo do gênero. – O que foi?

- Eu estava cumprimentando o Harry – Sorriu Fleur impassível, dando um aceno para que Draco olhasse para seu lado, e ali enxergou um sorriso de quem estava se divertindo, muito. – Acho que vocês não foram devidamente apresentados.

Merda de Fleur Delacour.

- Ahm, Olá – Os olhos esmeraldas se fixaram nos seus, e Draco quase choramingou, ele tinha olhos idiotamente maravilhosos. – Eu me lembro de você – Murmurou, ajeitando os óculos – O menino com Síndrome de Tourette.

- É, esse sou eu – Draco sorriu sem graça, deixando um olhar espetacular de ódio ir parar em Ron, o loiro nem sabia o que era Síndrome de Tourette, e se fosse algo realmente esquisito?– É algo bem complicado de lidar...A... Minha doença é realmente constrangedora.

- Imagino que seja – Piscou os olhos, parecendo compreensivo – Bem, eu sou Harry Potter – Estendeu a mão.

- Eu sei... – Saiu da boca do loiro antes que pudesse se conter, será que podia justificar isso na sua doença imaginária também? – Digo, Parece que a Fleur visitou a casa onde você e o Black moram.

Apertaram um a mão do outro.

- Draco Malfoy –

- Eu também sei – Harry riu, o que fez Draco ficar um pouco menos tenso sobre a conversa deles – Você é primo do Sirius, não é?

- Isso mesmo -

- Caramba, ele é? – Ron entrou na conversa, assustando o loiro, que tinha esquecido que estava no portão da escola – Acontecem um bando de conhecidências entre vocês riquinhos. – Pôs as mãos nos ombros de ambos Harry e Draco. – O papo tá maravilhoso mas o sinal vai bater logo, então, algum de vocês tem Geografia agora?

Malfoy pegou o horário e fez uma careta de desprezo ao ler sua matéria em voz alta.

- História -

- E você, Harry? – Hermione puxou a manga das vestes de Harry, ela estivera ali calada esperando sua deixa para correr para sua sala, não se sentia íntima o suficiente pra conversar com Malfoy, depois de todos os olhares atravessados que aquele garoto metido lhe dera, mas também era educada o suficiente pra não sair andando.

- Hmmm, hoje é que dia? – Perguntou, meio aéreo.

- Terça-feira -

- Eu também tenho História, dois tempos seguidos – Seu tom, diferente do de Draco, era agradável, ele adorava história. – Vamos indo, Draco? – Sugeriu, fazendo com que um sorriso se abrisse na boca de Fleur, que escutava um pouco de longe.

- Pode ser – Soprou a franja loira distraidamente, dando um breve aceno para Fleur e Ron, e saiu andando, esperando que Harry o seguisse.

_

* * *

_

- Se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes talvez algumas coisas no seu círculo social pudessem ter sido remediadas. – Draco comentava, já sentado na cadeira atrás de Harry, ambos esperando que o professor chegasse e a aula tivesse início.

Estranhamente, o loiro não tinha parado de falar em todo o trajeto até a sala, falava sobre várias coisas diferentes, pulando de um assunto para outro como se isso não fosse nem perceptível, e já que os corredores eram enormes, eles já tinham falado de Futebol, Grifes, Filmes e Lugares para viajar. E era surpreendente como o garoto simplesmente não fechava a boca pra respirar.

Não que isso incomodasse o moreno, pelo contrário, Harry achava que era divertidíssimo o modo como ele encarava algumas coisas, principalmente agora que tinham começado a falar sobre o tal concurso da universidade, o tópico, obviamente puxado pelo sonserino, para ele parecia ter uma importância absurda, como se perder fosse o sinônimo de morrer.

- No meu círculo social? – Harry se esforçou para não gargalhar – Vocês agem desse jeito, Draco?

- Claro, afinal Potter, você não vai querer ser amigo da pessoa errada. -

Era surpreendente a magnitude que isso parecia tomar quando era citado pela voz arrastada dele.

- E vocês tem um indicador aqui? De quem é errado ou não? – Zombou – Opa, não devem ter me entregado o meu livro de Com quem andar.

- É normal você não compreender, seu trouxa. -

- Do que você me chamou? – Harry arregalou os olhos, virando um pouco mais na sua cadeira

- É como nós chamamos os leigos, aqueles que não conhecem as tradições da Universidade, Potter, olha, nem isso você sabe. – Bufou, parecendo tão irritado quanto Hermione por ele não ter pesquisado tudo sobre a escola antes de entrar. – Não me olhe assim, vocês é que não dão a devida importância a coisas historicamente ricas e cheias de cultura pra se absorver.

- Ok, eu vou ver se pego um E-book de Antoine Lefreve, uma história. -

- Faça isso, aí sim nós poderemos ter uma conversa civilizada com argumentos decentes – Pôs a mão sobre a testa, revirando os olhos, indignado como se estivesse conversando com uma criança débil-mental – E o que piora isso é que eu sei que você não é trouxa de jeito nenhum, você é um legado, como eu.

- Um legado? –

- Quer dizer que você não é o primeiro da sua família a estudar aqui, aliás, Black estudou aqui -

- Então meus pais estudaram nessa Universidade? – Harry engoliu em seco – E Sirius também?

- Potter, estou com a ligeira impressão de que alguns dos seus neurônios estão vazando por essa sua cicatriz na testa, você podia colocar um esparadrapo pra ver se resolvia. Aliás... -

E Draco continuou a falar coisas, só que não tão gentis assim, de qualquer modo, Harry nem ouvia o que ele falava, só estava resgatando algumas das suas memórias, por que Sirius nunca tinha contado isso à ele? Mesmo sabendo que Harry gostava de descobrir coisas sobre seus pais por não tê-los conhecido? E, meu deus! Meu deus! Então era ali que o tal de Moony lecionava?

Qual dos professores seria o Moony?

- Potter! Eu estou falando com você -

- Ah, desculpa, acho que esse tempo que eu passei com você fez sua síndrome de Tourette se transferir pra mim. – Isso foi suficiente para tirar a fala de Draco e fazê-lo corar suavemente – Você sabe quem é o professor Moony?

- Moony é uma pessoa? – Pena que não tinha sido suficiente para tirar o escárnio da voz do loiro -

- Aparentemente o apelido de um professor, e então, senhor sabe tudo, quem é Moony? -

Draco pigarreou, desviando os olhos enquanto tentava se lembrar quem seria a criatura ridícula que adotara um apelido tão bobo como aquele, o corpo docente da escola não parecia ter alguém que pudesse ser chamado por... Isso.

Mas era evidente que ele não queria desapontar o mais novo ami... Aliado, na primeira pergunta que lhe fizera, logo começou a refletir, eles tinham McGonagall de matemática, que provavelmente não era chamada por um apelido fofinho como esse. Snape? O inferno ia congelar antes que alguém fosse amigo o suficiente do professor de química a ponto não chamá-lo pelo sobrenome, ou, com muito mais intimidade, pelo verdadeiro nome, ou as conseqüências seriam Severas.

Draco deu uma risadinha sobre sua piadinha mental.

- E aí? – Harry se inclinou ligeiramente sobre a mesa de Draco, imaginando que a risada podia ser por assimilar alguém com aquele apelido... incomum.

- Não me atrapalhe, estou pensando – disse seco, fechando os olhos e causando um estranho divertimento no moreno.

- Você quem manda. -

Binns? Não, aquele cara era chato demais pra ter algum apelido além de Sr. Tédio, talvez quem sabe a Trewlaney, já que ela era toda maluca e tal, poderia fazer algum sentido que a chamassem de Moony, mas, será?

- Ei, quem é o professor de história? -

E lá ia Potter de novo , atrapalhando sua brilhante linha de pensamento.

- É o Lupin, Remus Lupin, e, aliás, ele está dez minutos atrasado – Resmungou, checando com precisão no seu relógio caríssimo. – Não que eu tenha alguma pressa pra assistir a aula dele, homenzinho débil – Acrescentou enojado, fazendo os olhos de Harry se arregalarem.

- Calma lá Malfoy, esse ódio todo é sempre ou tem um período mensal onde você fica assim? – Alfinetou – Sabe, sua vida deve ser muito chata pra ter que ficar reparando na dos outros. – Falou, dessa vez sincero, tinha sido algo no qual prestara atenção, Draco não passava um segundo sem falar das pessoas a sua volta, e normalmente não eram coisas muito agradáveis.

- Como você ousa... – O loiro começou a se inclinar perigosamente, parecendo um leão ferido, os olhos de mercúrio colados nos seus, brilhando como se estivessem borbulhando com o calor da ira do menino, como se os últimos minutos onde estiveram em uma quase agradável conversa tivessem sido esquecidos. Harry, por um momento, se encolheu assustado com a explosão, mas pareceu que nesse exato momento, o olhar colérico dele captou outra imagem.

Algo que imediatamente o fez ajeitar fios que não estavam fora do lugar e se sentar elegante, lançando um olhar superior à sua frente, e, pouco em pouco, a sala foi tomada por um silêncio sepulcral. Antes de Virar, Harry escutou uma tosse baixinha.

- Bom dia classe, me desculpem pelo atraso, sim? – Uma voz branda, cansada porém altamente gentil fez-se ouvir, e naquele momento o moreno sentiu um forte pressentimento invadí-lo, mesmo antes de olhar, que aquele era o Moony que estava procurando. – São os alunos estacionando nas vagas dos professores, criaturas insistentes, esses alunos. – Deu mais uma risadinha, piscando para eles e fazendo alguns estudantes da primeira fileira sorrirem envergonhados.

Mas quando olhou, também não se decepcionou, nele se encaixava perfeitamente em tudo que Sirius já havia mencionado, não era muito jovem, nem muito velho, e parecia exatamente como Sirius, um homem que mesmo tendo passado da idade de garotão ainda poderia se divertir muito, e literalmente dar o que falar.

Não era muito alto e nem muito baixo, tinha cabelos lisos de um castanho claríssimo, que estavam presos num pequeno rabo de cavalo, os olhos âmbares eram suaves, refinados.

_'Meu Moony era tão lindo, Harry, os cabelos dele eram tão macios, e sua carinha de intelectual'_

O padrinho era de soltar poucas informações, principalmente sobre esse assunto em especial. Mas Harry enxergava muito do Moony que mentalizara nesse professor, _tinha _que ser ele, de acordo com o que o moreno tinha recolhido astutamente na memória, não podia _não _ser ele.

Moony era professor, Moony tinha a mesma idade que Sirius, Moony era atraente, por que o mais velho sempre reclamava de ciúmes com passantes de rua, Moony usava óculos e era _delicado. _Era agradável, simpático, calmo, engraçado... Aquele Professor de fato lhe pareceu bastante simpático.

O dito cujo girou com os pés, escrevendo numa letra pequena e floreada 'Prof R. J. Lupin' , e ajeitou com os dedos longilíneos seus óculos de armação sutil.

- Bem vindos! -

Harry deu um sorriso excitado ao reconhecer aquela letra, agora sabia! _R. J. Lupin **era** Moony! _Lembrava-se bem de uma cartinha escondida endereçada à _Padfoot_, O apelido de Sirius, no caso, com a mesma letrinha, batucou os dedos na mesa animado, sentindo seus olhos brilharem de animação, as coisas não podiam ser melhores!

Draco deixou seu dedo do meio deslizar suavemente, desejando poder mostrá-lo ao garoto e ao homem a sua frente.

História o caralho.

* * *

**Me desculpem a demora, como sempre, e a qualquer erro nesse capítulo, que embora pequeno, foi digitado com muita pressa.**

**Eu não fico pedindo para as pessoas lerem minhas anotações, mas vou ter que pedir agora, por que isso é _IMPORTANTE._**

**Nunca fui chata com ninguém aqui, espero, e acho que nunca fiz alguma daquelas chantagens bobas de 'sem review, sem capítulo' e não me entendam mal, não é isso que pretendo fazer, só vou pedir encarecidamente para quem estiver lendo a fic, POR FAVOR, mandar uma review.**

**Não peço algo gigantesco, ou ou elogio, ou falsas palavras de 'estou amando', só gostaria muito mesmo de saber a opinião verdadeira das pessoas que eu sei que lêem e não apertam aquele 'go' lindo lá embaixo.**

**Claro que vou continuar escrevendo mesmo se não receber nenhuma, mas por favor, por favor, por favor, tenham alguma consideração com o tempo que eu gasto escrevendo, olhando coisas no dicionário e pesquisando sobre o universo de HP, eu só peço por um 'estou lendo', tá bom? Adoro pessoas que conseguem escrever para si mesmas, mas acho que não fico muito bem sem as reviewzinhas que me servem de combustível.**

**Beijos, e obrigada mesmo assim a quem só está lendo. Isadora.**

**_Como desculpa pela demora, vou caprichar no oitavo, ok? Amo vocês do fundo do meu coração e do meu cérebro cheio de bloqueios criativos. (L)  
_**


	8. Saber escolher

**Je suis Jaloux  
**_Isadora Zeferino_

_

* * *

_

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances: if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

_Carl Jung_

* * *

Harry estava tão maravilhado com sua recente descoberta que nem se lembrara de pedir desculpas a Malfoy, sua intenção não tinha sido irritá-lo, somente fazer uma pequena piada, na esperança que fosse engraçada. Mas olhando um pouco para cima e percebendo que o loiro arrumara seu material em milésimos de segundo e deixara a sala junto com o sinal que indicava o fim da aula, não pôde deixar de dar um suspiro. Algumas pessoas levavam tudo tão a sério.

O que de grande tinha dito? Que a vida dele era chata? Por deus, não devia ser, de acordo com o modo sorridente e pomposo que ele sempre estava, tinha que ser dono da existência mais glamourosa possível. Ou quem sabe, exatamente ao contrário.

Harry quando criança escutara toda a sorte de coisas que uma criança nunca deveria escutar, era chamado de estranho, feio, incômodo, estorvo, e outras coisas nem tão apropriadas, Draco não devia ter se acostumado a escutar algo ruim sendo dito à sua pessoa.

Sem querer se deter nisso, terminou de guardar seu caderno e deu uma última olhada no professor Lupin, sereno, fazendo alguma coisa com exercícios de livros variados, Sirius ia morrer quando descobrisse.

Pegou seu horário dentro da mochila, ainda sorrindo dubiamente, aqueles dois tempos tinham sido muito bons, o professor era do tipo que Harry apreciava, aqueles que tinham verdadeira adoração pela matéria que ensinavam, agora ele tinha Botânica, com alguma mulher chamada Pomona Sprout.

Piscou distraído para os corredores, por enquanto as coisas realmente estavam indo bem, diferente do que tinha pensado, existiam pessoas legais naquele criadouro de crianças mimadas (Draco era um bom exemplo do que tinha esperado encontrar lá desde o começo), Ron e Hermione tinham sido muito simpáticos com ele no último dia que se passara, e pareceram acolhê-lo de um modo que Harry nunca pensara em ser acolhido,

Ter amigos não fazia parte das suas expectativas quando morava com os Dursley, mesmo que fosse gentil, e muito agradável, de acordo com Sirius, que dissera uma vez quando estava mais pra lá do que pra cá, era um 'primor de moleque'. Embora só o padrinho achasse isso, para a Tia Petúnia, ele estava mais para um 'menino maltrapilho e insolente', Tio Valter era ainda um pouco pior, ao falar de Harry aos outros sempre dizia que ele era 'um jovem com um irreparável erro de conduta fadado a viver sob o chicote para pelo menos parecer normal'. Agradável, não?

Sempre seguira as escolas nas quais Duda estava, e as crianças sempre eram receptivas com ele no primeiro dia, mas no segundo pareciam não lembrar de sua existência, O primo e sua gangue botavam medo em qualquer pessoa mais nova.

Aprendera muito com os Dursley, isso podia sim dizer, aprendera sobre crianças egoístas como esse seu primo Duda, e como convencê-las de que elas sempre estão tendo o que querem, como escapar de baixo de um braço gordo que tinha o intento de espremer seu pescoço, com seu Tio, aprendera que as cores vermelho e púrpura na face de um adulto poderiam significar um castigo ou uma série de brados, e sua Tia lhe ensinara que sempre que fingisse que estava tudo certo, estaria tudo certo.

Olhando para trás, percebia que tinha ganhado várias lições valiosas sobre caráter com pessoas que tinham tanta falta de.

* * *

Pansy estava tendo um primeiro tempo daqueles, Severo Snape, de Química, era sim muito atencioso com alunos de classe alta, como ela e todos os seus amigos, mas o que ele estava pensando em colocá-la pra fazer uma mistura na mesma mesa que Vincent Crabble? Principalmente quando ela estava acostumada com Draco como parceiro, o exímio gênio em química?

Fato que iria bombar a matéria nesse ano com aquele porco como parceiro de laboratório, o garoto mal sabia fazer cálculos estequiométricos essenciais!

- Ahm... Foi mal P-Parkinson - Exclamou babão depois de quebrar o terceiro tubo de ensaio. - O espa-paço é pequeno demais p-pra mim. - Sorriu nervoso, piscando os olhinhos lacrimosos.

- Posso perceber - Replicou irritada, andando até o armário e pegando um novo vidrinho limpo, ao receber um olhar inquisitivo do professor, simplesmente apontou para Crabble que observava desolado o que tinha acabado de espatifar - Tira a mão, seu verme! Eu faço sozinha. - Bradou ao ver os dedos gordinhos se esticarem pra ajudá-la a ajeitar novamente os equipamentos.

- E-ei... Desculpa -

- Se você ficar quieto por um segundo sem fazer nenhuma das suas idiotices talvez eu pense no seu caso, boçal, e para de me olhar com essa cara. - Pansy ajeitou os lisos cabelos loiros que caiam sobre os olhos escuros e raivosos, se controlando pra não espetar as unhas na garganta gorda do parceiro de projeto.

A loira sabia muito bem que Vincent Crabble era apaixonado por ela desde que a vira pela primeira vez, na sua plena infância usando vestidos de babados e sapatos de boneca, se encantara com a aparência delicada da menina, com seus cabelos claros que constrastavam enormemente com dois grandes olhos negros, rodeados por cílios curvilínios, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, ele pensou, terminando de comer um biscoito recheado do lado de seu amigo, Draco Malfoy.

A vida do pobre Crabble nunca fora fácil, agradável talvez, por que estar perto de Draco era estar perto de Pansy, e tanto seus pais quanto os do melhor amigo, Goyle, eram subordinados de Lucius Malfoy, instruídos a louvar aquela família antiga de princípios duvidosos.

Parkinson nunca ficava mais de dez minutos perto deles sem falar algo sobre o primogênito Malfoy, pelo qual, como todos sabiam, era sim perdidamente apaixonada.

- Escuta Crabble, seja útil e pegue o Bezoar ali em cima - Apontou para pedrinhas sem cor definida, que pareciam estar um pouco úmidas e asquerosas.

Imediatamente se levantou, segurando as pedras molhadas na mão e erguendo esta para Pansy, que gemeu enojada, falando que não encostaria em algo que esteve dentro de um ruminante nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Ouvindo as instruções da garota, jogou o Bezoar numa tigela de vidro, esperando mais comandos, e eles realmente vieram, até o final da experiência, pegara vários componentes ácidos de cores, tamanhos e potes variados, alguns instrumentos metálicos, e lavara uma ou duas vezes a bacia de metal que ficava no meio da mesa de granito onde eles estavam.

- Parece que você serviu pra alguma coisa, Bucéfalo, afinal, eu sou genial. - Murmurou a garota, observando o Bezoar perfeitamente dissolvido numa mistura homogênea sem conter a aprovação na voz, Crabble preferiu acreditar que a aprovação era pra ele.

- Ent-tão já acabou? Vamos ganhar a n-nota máxima? - Precipitou-se, sorrindo e inflando as bochechas descomunais, nota máxima em qualquer projeto do Snape era como Aleluia.

- Graças a mim? Pois é, você vai me retribuir isso, ah sim. - E sonhadora, espreguiçou-se - Acho que me lembro que você é bem colado com o meu lindo Draquinho...

Sua sentença calculista foi interrompida por um breve pigarro. Então levantou os olhos para um homem alto, esquálido, de cabelos oleosos e nariz adunco, que parecia contorcer a face também em aprovação a solução da aluna. - Nota máxima, Parkinson, Crabble, Excelente. -

- Mas professor... - Alguém gritou do canto da sala.

- Observem como não dá pra notar nenhuma diferença no final da mistura, muitos de vocês me mostraram uma deplorável areia no fundo da tigela, o que é completamente... -

- Professor Snape! Eu... - Voltou a gritar, Pansy virou o rosto venenosa para encarar uma menina de cabelos castanhos cheios.

- ... Absurdo de se ver, o Bezoar deve ser totalmente dissolvido em, pelo que posso ver, Parkinson, ótima escolha, ácido periódico com uma mistura de dois gramas de... -

- Professor!!! - A garota se levantou da cadeira, andando até o lado do professor e puxando suas vestes e mostrando na sua bancada o resultado igualmente límpido - Eu não entendi o por que de um A se minha solução está exatamente igual a dela! - Acrescentou chorosa. - Eu coloquei ácido periódico e dois gramas de ácido bal...

Perdeu a fala quando uma expressão nada amigável passou pelo olhar negro do homem.

- Talvez, Granger, você ache que sabe mais que o professor... - Começou frio

- Eu não... -

- Por que se você é tão boa, o que estaria fazendo aqui afinal, não? -

- Mas eu... Professor -

- Pelo que me lembro, você é uma bolsista, não é? -

- Sim... Eu... -

- Quieta Granger, é óbvio que não te dei a nota máxima baseado em um fundamento respeitável, e, qual é a sua carreira?

- Bioquímica, senhor - Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem, não estava acostumada a levar bronca de nenhum professor, no período passado, tivera química com o Prof. Slughorn, que achava que ela seria uma maravilhosa profissional.

- Ah sim, e pelo que vejo nessa sua solução barata, é melhor pensar em outra coisa, História, quem sabe? - E como se calculasse, sorriu maldoso junto com o sinal batendo.

Pansy nem se importou em virar para ver se a bolsista chorava ou não, somente saiu correndo da sala a encontro do seu loiro favorito. Mas foi melhor assim, pois se tivesse ficado veria as grossas lágrimas que começaram a rolar insistentes pela bochecha da garota assim que o professor saiu, agora era consolada pelo menino que tinha sido seu parceiro de laboratório, era moreno e tinha dentes ligeiramente proeminentes, e tinha uma expressão culpada no rosto de sapo.

- Me desculpa Hermione, eu não devia ter colocado Iodo, não queria estragar seu trabalho - Ele olhava-a debulhar lágrimas bem envergonhado - é que o Snape me deixa nervoso, e ele ficou horas no pé da nossa mesa.

Aparentemente, isso só fez a garota negar com vêemencia e choramingar mais alto, estavam demorando tanto para trocar de mesa que a turma do próximo horário começou a se arrastar lá para dentro, Neville puxou a manga dela apressado.

- Mione, nós temos que ir para as estufas, aula de Botânica agora, lembra? Mione! - Vendo-a sem reação além da de se lamuriar, começou a juntar seu material - Hermione, é besteira ficar em choque por causa disso, você é genial e... Ai! - Gemeu baixinho sentindo uma mochila acertar suas costas com força.

Embora ainda estivesse piscando lacônica, A morena se virou junto com o parceiro para vem quem tinha trombado nele, e arregalou os olhos vermelhos de choro ao dar de cara com Ronald Weasley, o capitão do time de futebol, o ganhador do terceiro prêmio de mais casável no ano passado, um dos maiores sonhos de consumo das milhares de garotas que todos os dias andavam por aquele campus. Conseqüentemente, o mesmo garoto que estivera olhando-a estranho em Cálculo II no primeiro dia de aula.

- Foi mal - Murmurou para Neville, sem realmente olhá-lo. - Ei, foi o Snape? - Perguntou, parecendo deixar a voz num tom mais brando.

Ele nunca tinha falado com ela antes, embora também tivessem se visto mais cedo.

- Hãã... - Coçou o nariz, imaginando como deveria estar inchado - É sim, primeira aula com ele.

- Entendi, bem, seja o que for, você não devia estar se sentindo mal, ele é um morcegão mal-comido - Sorriu, estreitando dois olhos bem azuis, Hermione riu de volta - Não ri não que é verdade, você acha que alguém chupa essa manga? - Olhou para os lados conspiratóriamente, arrancando mais uma desacreditada risada da menina.

- Mione, Botânica - Longbottom lembrou, ao perceber que ela estava começando a se distrair, mas realmente não a culpava, pensou sonhador, Ron era todo alto, e musculoso, com aqueles ombros fortes e a clavícula saliente aparecendo acima do uniforme branco... Caramba, precisava se controlar, já odiavam-no em todo o campus mesmo sem saberem do seu leve desvio sexual, e era melhor que não ficasse encarando aqueles meninos, como sua vó Augusta dissera, essas coisas passam... O melhor jeito de não pensar era... não pensar.

* * *

Daphne tinha chegado atrasada, para variar. Na verdade, não era nem sua culpa se a chapinha tinha demorado mais um tempo pra ligar, e, no fundo, não se sentia nada culpada, Matemática com McGonnagal? Oras, uma desculpa para dormir ou ajeitar as cutículas, sempre.

Aproveitou, naturalmente, para passar na Starbucks antes, o tom verde esmeralda da sua nova Prada _Fairy _combinava demais com o emblema da cafeteria para deixar passar, ao constar que ainda faltavam pelo menos vinte minutos para acabar o segundo tempo, tratou de correr até uma poltrona na frente do último computador vazio no estabelecimento.

Seus dedos manicurados comicharam, digitando o endereço do site oficial da AL pra logo clicar no _Blogger_ da equipe organizadora do concurso, eles sempre começavam com um TOP 5 e falavam um pouquinho de besteiras, Daphne estava louca pra saber o que teriam dito dela e do... Harry.

Não conseguira parar de pensar no menino moreno de olhos verdes.

Correu os olhos pelas palavras, achando ali seu nome e uma pequena menção sobre seu magnífico estilo, oras, comum, não se desanimou, descendo mais até achar o de Harry, ali estava.

_Diggory, Weasley, McLaggen... Rostos velhos._

_No que eu e o resto do colégio estamos interessados no momento é esse Harry Potter, um aluno novo? Direto para o TOP 5? Principalmente carregando um sobrenome tão pesado, vamos ficar de olho em você, Senhor Potter, pode ficar certo disso._

Magnífico, simplesmente magnífico, Harry seria seu novo namorado, e juntos brilhariam muito mais do que Pansy jamais sonhou em brilhar com Draco, ou mesmo Astoria. Modéstia a parte, os dois eram lindos, altos, morenos, de olhos verdes, estilosos.

Por que tinha reparado no menino no dia anterior, e nem aqueles All star's vermelhos tinham decepcionado-a, ele tinha aquela cara de quem se veste sem ostentar, mas mesmo assim, só alta costura.

Ele também tinha cara de ser aquele tipo bom em tudo, inteligente, estudioso, carismático, Hermione Granger tinha sido um lapso de julgamento em sua vida, certamente, forte, dedicado, bom de cama... hmmm... e como tinha cara de ser um garanhão, devia pegar todas no seu antigo colégio.

Daphne quase deu um pulo ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso da frente, ho ho, que irônico, abriu-o para ler uma mensagens instantânea que dizia:

_Vai perder o segundo tempo, cabeça de vento - Pans_

* * *

Já faziam dois corredores que estava andando apressada atrás da cabeça loira que sempre ilustrava seus sonhos, afinal, _rainhas _nunca corriam.

- Draco! - Murmurou nervosa, ele não podia entrar na sala sem ela, senão iam se amontoar em volta dele, todas as meninas davam mole pro _seu _rei.

Rainhas também nunca gritavam, pensou, um pouco irritada.

- _Draco!_ - Falou um pouco mais alto, não era um grito, só... um cochicho muito alto.

Aí sim ele virou, lindo, maravilhoso. Estava com uma cara um pouco aborrecida, percebeu Pansy, rugas de expressão ainda no rosto, os olhos e as bochechas queimando de uma maneira que a loira nunca lembrava de ter visto antes, sua expressão se anuviou quando a percebeu, passando dessa irritação para um... desapontamento?

Desde quando Draco tinha se tornado fácil de ler?

- Oi hã... é que você estava correndo. - Levantou os dedos longos para encostar no colete de lã do uniforme dele, que rapidamente virou de volta, começando a andar. - Vamos ir pra aula juntos?

- Você sabe que eu não corro - Respondeu sério, voltando com o passo apressado. - Ok.

- Como foi o tempo dupl...? -

- Maravilhoso - Cortou, olhando para frente como uma escultura, não movia nem os lábios, provavelmente.

- Aconteceu alguma coi...? -

- Não. -

Pansy diminuiu o passo, frustrada, por que ele estava falando desse jeito com ela? Eles não eram namorados, nunca tinham sido, mas eram amigos de longa data, se conheciam desde pequenos e sempre foram cordiais um com o outro... Na verdade, A garota sempre era um pouquinho mais que cordial, mas do mesmo modo... Por que toda essa frieza? Toda essa pressa?

Sentiu seu peito doer quando o garoto continuou a andar, deixando-a para trás, tão desolada quanto alvo de olhares de pena.

_Droga de Daphne que nunca estava lá quando precisavam dela para manter as aparências._

* * *

Harry aproveitara o intervalo para comer um dos sanduíches naturais da enorme cantina na AL, realmente, eles tinham classe, pensou, enquanto olhava interessado as diversas combinações de sabores, presunto de parma, muzzarela de búfala com tomate seco? Aquilo era super chique.

Acabou escolhendo por Atum, e deslizou uma nota de valor alto pelo mármore, pedindo que a moça da cantina ficasse com o troco.

Não compreendia como todas aquelas pessoas conseguiam lidar com a realidade de serem ricos, a maioria das vezes de quando Sirius lhe dava dinheiro pra sair, não gastava nem um quarto, roupas eram coisas frívolas, que só deveria se ter o básico, relógios, celulares, carros? No que isso tudo adiantaria afinal? Para que esbanjar? A única conta considerável do que gastava era com as comidas, afinal, ele e Sirius eram uns comilões.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer -

Harry se sobressaltou, errando o cálculo com o susto e mordendo sem querer a própria mão.

- Me desculpe, eu só estava passando, e não pude evitar ler seus pensamentos - Uma menina de cabelos loiros e olhos esbugalhados estava lhe encarando intensamente, Ah! Ron tinha lhe dito quem era, Di-Lu... Luna Lovegood! Um período abaixo, totalmente lunática.

- M-meus pensamentos? - Se controlou para não rir, ou deixar seu sanduíche cair no chão.

- Meu nome é Luna, O seu deve ser _Harry James Potter_ - Ela sorria, como se estivesse fazendo algo extraordinário em recitar seu nome, e talvez acreditasse que fazia mesmo - Quer saber como eu sei? Eu sou superdotada - Declarou meigamente - Posso ouvir o pensamento de todos nesse lugar - Gesticulou, apontando para as gêmeas Patil, que estudavam na mesa, e também para alguns alunos de primeiro período, assustados. - Eles não gostaram muito da aula com o Snape, entendo, hum.

O moreno deu um sorriso nada forçado, queria se acabar de rir da menina, mas sabia que talvez isso fosse envergonhá-la, principalmente por que sabia que na etiqueta do seu caderno estava escrito em letras garrafais seu nome inteiro.

- Na verdade, isso se chama Oclumência, e muitas poucas pess... -

O garoto percebeu que a loira tinha se calado instantaneamente ao notar a aproximação de um furacão de menina, Harry piscou confuso, por mais bom garoto que fosse, sabia que seu corpo não poderia desprezar toda a _feminilidade _que tinha acabado de aproximar, e não chegou a censurar a si mesmo por dar uma boa olhada na garota.

- Di-lua, não amole o pobre Potter com suas _visões _- A voz feminina e enojada afinou nos ouvidos de Harry - Deus sabe como ele deve ter tido uma péssima impressão do nível desse colégio depois de falar com _você, _vai, vai consultar seus Marjileos, como é? Presente, passado e futuro.

Harry sentiu algo murchar, Luna era louca, mas daí falar assim com ela? Não era um crime sair falando barbaridades sobre poderes sobrenaturais para os outros.

- São _Narguilés_, Daphne - A menina respondeu em voz baixa, parecendo realmente chateada - E do que você está falando? Eu só consulto eles de manhã, hunf... - Virou as costas e foi embora, dando um último olhar estranho para o moreno.

- Olá, meu nome é Daphne Greengrass - Piscou os olhos, coquete - Alguém já teve a chance de te mostrar ao colégio?

_Pense com a cabeça de cima, Harry. _

- O quê? -

Então ela riu forçada sem esperar a resposta, fazendo uma voz absurdamente teatral, o moreno conseguiu torcer o nariz para isso - Então eu vou ser a sortuda! - E sem mais delongas, pegou Potter pelos cotovelos, arrastando-o pelos corredores.

- Esse é o Parque Central, é onde as pessoas ficam depois da aula, suuuuper legal dar uns amassos aí - Piscou, apontando a porta que dava para um clarão, era usualmente a porta por onde eles saíam para ir para casa, e Harry sabia disso, Hermione tinha lhe dado o Tour Completo nos intervalos dos primeiros dias. - Aqui, ah, nós estávamos aqui, é a cantina, onde você compra comida - _óh, sério?_ Começou a andar, muito mais trotar, na realidade, puxando um Harry estático junto -

- Na verdade, eu já... -

- Comeu? É, eu sei que já, eu estou vendo seu sanduíche, parece uma delícia - Deu um riso fino, jogando o cabelo nos ombros - Essa é a sala de informática, aquele é um dos laboratórios de Química, esse é o parquinho...

Não demorou para se perder nas palavras dela, não pela beleza da garota, que depois de todo esse discurso fútil parecia bem menor. Mas por que avistou pela janela do corredor uma coisa na qual estivera prestando atenção desde que chegara na escola.

- Você sabe me dizer o que tem naquela torre? -

Daphne soltou seu braço, olhando para a torre com os olhos arregalados.

- Ah... _aquela_ torre. -

No primeiro dia, ele tinha visto da sala de Geomentria aquela construção, toda de tijolos vermelhos, uma torre antiga e alta, com um grande relógio quebrado no topo, e telhados cinzas bem desgastados em cima, uma trepadeira também parecia estar tomando conta da base, já que nem mais se via a porta. E coisas que se assemelhavam a cadeados rodeavam todas as janelas junto com talhos de madeira, parecia abandonada, assombrosa... e mágica.

- O que tem ela? -

- É amaldiçoada, quero dizer... Bem, é o que os alunos mais antigos contam, que dois meninos quase se suicidaram aí dentro - Sua voz agora adotara um tom tenso, como se quizesse desesperadamente escapar do assunto - Parece que se não fizessem isso, os pais deles fariam algo pior... Er. Na verdade, você não deveria estar querendo saber sobre isso - Tomou um tom mais enérgico, voltando a puxá-lo - Tem tanta coisa legal pra ver! Aposto que a nojentinha Sangue-Ruim não te mostrou nada!

O moreno não gostou daquele tom ofensivo.

- Sangue-Ruim? - Crispou os lábios

- Trouxas, filhos de trouxas, todos aqueles que não fazem e nem deveriam fazer parte do _nosso _meio, na verdade, é assim que chamamos os bolsistas como sua colega Granger. -

- A Hermione é minha _amiga_. - Parou no meio do caminho, sem deixar que a garota levasse-o para onde quer que estivesse indo -

- Pelo amor de deus, Harry, você pode conseguir coisa melhor que ela - Mordeu os lábios, tentando parecer incentivadora - E vocês só se conhecem faz dois dias, que palhaçada é essa de amigos? Estamos na pré-escola de novo? Você tem que saber com quem andar, meu amor, e eu vou te ajudar.

Então, rápida e forte como um raio, a memória da mesma frase sendo dita por Malfoy passou pela sua cabeça.

_Eu posso ajudá-lo nisso._

E por que achavam que ele sequer precisava de ajuda?

- Não preciso de ajuda, eu posso escolher sozinho - Falou, calmo, não era hoje que iria se irritar com ninguém, principalmente uma garota que não enxergava um palmo além de seu nariz arrebitado - Acho que te vejo por aí, _Greengrass. - _E como a menina estava chocada, não foi muito difícil tirar a mão dela do seu braço. -

Virou as costas, aprecendo decidido, embora na verdade não soubesse para onde estava indo, sempre soubera muito bem como se virar, e não seria diferente ali.

- Harry! _Harry! _Era só uma brincadeira, querido!

* * *

Entrando na sala de Português, Draco foi direto até uma cadeira vaga do lado de um menino alto e bonito, era bem moreno, e parecia concentrado em um _Gameboy _de última geração.

- Ainda jogando Pokemon, Zabini? Achei que já tinha zerado umas quinze vezes. - Deu um meio sorriso, abrindo a mochila e colocando organizadamente todo o seu material na mesa.

- Isso é um _Nintendo DS _Malfoy, não um _Color_, na verdade eu estou escrevendo minha Monografia da História da Moda - Virou o aparelhinho para que o menino loiro pudesse ver as várias letrinhas que pareciam compor um texto gigante - E não faça piada com minha faculdade de novo, a sua que é de homossexuais encubados.

- Meu caro Blaise, você está ficando sem argumentos, _Engenharia Química _agora é coisa de viado? - Piscou divertido.

Blaise Zabini era o segundo melhor amigo de Draco, e embora não se falassem muito, se conheciam desde crianças, e sempre foram bem colados... Antes do terrível advento que tinha sido Zabini declarar que era mais gay que o Freddie Mercury, isso invariavelmente tinha ocasionado a separação dos dois, mesmo que sempre se falassem _online_, e se tratassem respeitosamente quando se viam na escola. Blaise sabia, embora ficasse chateado, que Draco ligava muito para aparências.

- Ok, Ok... Mas refresque minha mente cheia de dúvidas, por que essa aproximação do nada hein? Está querendo um favor do seu velho amigo Blaise? É? É? -

Draco fechou os olhos, parecendo pensar, relutante, por alguns segundos.

- Eu quero fazer algo bem sujo com uma pessoa, Zabini -

- Vai perder o cabaçinho? - Deu um sorriso malicioso, sabendo que ia tirar Draco do sério, e adorava isso. - Finalmente resolveu que vai dar, não é? Pra mim? Eu faço as honras! Imagina, que mara, eu tirando sua virgindade, nós... amigos de infância.

- _NÃO NESSE SENTIDO! _Sua bicha aloprada! - O loiro começou a ficar vermelho - Por isso que eu nem chego mais perto de você.

- É brincadeira, você sabe! Mas então, vai ferrar alguém?

- Exato, e ferrar _muito_. -

- É assim que eu gosto, garotão. -

* * *

Continua...

_É mais fácil se deixarem o e-mail, tá gente? Mas mesmo assim,sei que muitos não tem._

_**Bela**_ - _Obrigada pela review! Muito Obrigada mesmo, e pode deixar que eu estou tentando resolver logo essa coisa dos capítulos pequenos ;) Beijão!_

_**Angelina Corelli**_ - _Primeiramente, obrigada por comentar, e saiba que eu super adoro críticas, afinal, servem pra melhorar, e adoro ainda mais responder perguntas.  
1 - Relaxa que eu estou com a intenção de terminar pelo menos uma fic na vida, e espero que seja essa, 2 - Vou tentar mesmo, e por favor me avise se achar que estou fazendo algo desse gênero, 3 - Bem, a fic, mesmo que esteja no capítulo 8 já, está somente começando, então não me deu tempo suficiente pra falar do Harry, ou fazê-lo se apaixonar pelo Draco, primeiro eles vão se acostumar um com o outro, e o Harry vai achar o loiro super chato, depois que eles vão ser amigos, 4 - Sinto muito em te dizer que por enquanto vai ser só na amizade, claro que mais pra frente vai ter romance, mas eu não gosto de apressar as coisas._

_Por favor, continue acompanhando, beijos!_

**_Marrie - _**_Obrigada, por favor, continue acompanhando e comentando.  
_

* * *

**_Não, eu não tenho tendências de transformar todo mundo em gay, o Neville e o Blaise se transformaram pro bem do enredo, espero muito que goste!_**

**_Peço encarecidamente que continuem mandando reviews para mim, eu fiquei tão, TÃO feliz que até fiz um blog que eu vou atualizar de tempos em tempos, por conhecidência, é o mesmo que a nossa querida Daph estava acessando, http (dois pontos) (barra) (barra) antoinelefreve (ponto) blogspot (ponto) com (barra)_**

**_Eu sei que prometi um SUPER capítulo, mas me dêem um descontinho ;_; Já foram cinco mil palavras, e eu ainda estou ensaiando para uma peça TODO O SANTO DIA, e a Aiki sabe muito bem disso, então não pode reclamar, eu sou lerda mesmo._**

**_Falando na Aiki, eu e ela começamos uma fic aqui no , ela se chama 'Cactus', e já que estamos falando da Aiki, vou fazer a propaganda básica da fic dela, já que ela fez da minha._**

_**A fic se chama Enjoy the Show, e é MAIS do que foda, é SUPER MARA, não tô brincando, vai ser a melhor fic depois de Green Eyes, o plot é demais, os personagens são demais, o UA é genial, leiam e comentem, tá? Pra incentivar ela a escrever mais!**_

_**Mas, sério, não esqueçam dos MEUS comentários. Senão eu vou ter problemas de auto-estima, chorar pra sempre, me suicidar e tudo mais.  
AMO VOCÊS!  
**_


End file.
